The Twilight Diaries
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena flees from Mystic Falls and ends up in a small town, Forks. Elena creates this whole new persona, Isabella Swan. Just when she thinks her past is her past, her biological father shows up. Now, she meets a vampire clan by the name of Cullen. She becomes involves with a mysterious a boy name Edward and goes on a whole new roller coaster of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.

It all changed when I was turned into a vampire. The originals chased me and my friend, Matt, off the same bridge that my adoptive parents died on. Stefan tried to save me, but I made him save Matt, because Matt was innocent in all this. I noticed that being a doppleganger leads to too many deaths for me. Stefan managed to get me out, but it was too late for me. I was at peace where I was, then I woke up in the hospital with familiar faces surrounding me.

"Elena!" Stefan embraced me in his arms. In that moment of comfort, my eyes diverted to Damon, who was standing in the background. For months, Stefan had to watch me slip into Damon's grasp. Then, Damon came to a realization that I was following his every word. After that, Damon reveals that we have this 'love link'. Basically, I had feelings for Damon in my human life, then the feelings magnified in my vampire life to the point I was kind of… hypnotized. Even under his spell, my feelings were very real for Damon, but my feelings was still there for Stefan. My life turn for worse when Jeremy was used as a sacrifice by Katherine's hand. I brought him back home and stayed with him, hoping the ring would work for him, but didn't. I had my last straw, which lead me to break down. I felt a stream of continuous tears down my face. Stefan held me close to his chest.

"Damon, use your influence to calm her. She won't make it if you don't." Stefan said.

"OH GOD, JEREMY. I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" I said hysterically. I covered my face with my hands, but Damon pulled them away.

"Its okay, Elena. Focus on me. Turn it off. Just turn it off." Damon said.

"What?! Damon, I said help her, not destroy her." Stefan said.

"I'M HELPING HER! TRUST ME, BABY BROTHER!" Damon said harshly. Damon looked back at me. "Turn it off, Elena. Everything will feel better if you turn it off." Damon said. I stared into his eyes. I felt this wave of pressure being lifted off of me. The tears stop streaming down my face. Everything was in a daze. I got off the floor and headed to the kitchen and grabbed liquor and some lighter fluid. I came back to the living room and started to pour all over the furniture. They were just staring at me.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Stefan stood alarmed.

"We need a cover story for Jeremy's death." The words didn't even sting me. I said it with ease.

"What about your home?" Damon said. Home? Home was a word without meaning.

"My home was with my brother. Meet me outside." I said. Then, I headed upstairs to Jeremy's room. I stood in the doorway watching him. His insides was starting to rot. I walked over to him and poured liquor all over him. I stood a few moments more. I kissed his forehead. It seemed like it was something I had to do. He was my brother after all. Brother? Another simple word without meaning to me. I struck a match and flicked it at the corpse. I turned away and slowly walked down the steps. It was going to be the last time I was in here. I made it to the front door, which was opened. I walked out and closed the door behind me. Damon and Stefan watched me with caution. I just walked past them.

I was cool for awhile, but everyone was trying to control me, so I lashed out at several people. I even killed, but it had no effect on me. Then, Damon figured my weakness for my friends, so my humanity was restored, which brings me to the present. Everyone was wondering if I will choose Damon or Stefan. Caroline joined me for lunch at Mystic Grill. "Hi, Bestie!" She said all perked up.

"Hi, Caroline. I need to talk to you about something. So, have a seat." I said.

Caroline tooked the seat across from me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything I did, like threatening your mother and more." I said.

Caroline was quiet. "Its okay, Elena. It wasn't you."

"Its not okay for me, Caroline. You're my best friend and I hurted you. That don't sit well me." I said sternly. "So, I want you to yell or punch me to get all the anger all out."

She laughed at me. "I'm not going to yell or attack you, Elena. I'm just glad you're back." Caroline said with a smile. Why was she so calm about this. Then, I had a clue.

"Did Stefan tell you to take it easy on me. And don't think about lying to me, because you wasn't a great liar as a human and certainly not a good one as a vampire."

She hesitated, before answering. "He didn't want you to feel overwhelm and you relapse back into bitchy Elena."

"Caroline, emotions help me. Tell me how you really feel." I sat calm. It was quiet, then I jumped at her tone and words.

"YOU'RE WAS A BITCH! WORSE THAN KATHERINE!" Caroline yelled. I looked around, seeing prying eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty, Caroline." She hunched her shoulders. "What are friends for?" We both laughed. There was a deadly silence that was lingering between us.

"So, when are getting back with Stefan?" Caroline said slyly.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Caroline. I literally had five minutes of grieving for my brother. Right now, boys are far from my mind." I had to lie to her. I knew what path I was going to choose, but if I told her, she would have talk me out of it.

"Stefan will be a great shoulder to cry on, Elena. Stefan and Damon has making themselves crazy. Plus, it will be great to put Damon out of his misery." Caroline grinned to herself. We finished lunch and we parted ways. I headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

It was night time and stars were out to play. I spotted Stefan on the roof. I used my vampire strength and jumped to the roof. He looked up at me and gave me a simple smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Stefan?" I said.

"I would love that, Elena. I've been trying to catch your attention for awhile now, but you've been avoiding me." I took a seat next him and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He didn't look at me anymore. "I can only think of one reason why." Stefan said. I was silent. I just stared at the stars. I felt tears swell in my eyes, then they streamed down my face. I quietly sniffled to myself.

"A lot of things happen in this past year. I have been struggling with everything since Jenna and Alaric died. Jeremy was my anchor to life. My purpose to live on. I promised to protect him and I couldn't even do that."

Abruptly, Stefan bombarded me with questions. "Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret stopping me from leaving? Do you regret… loving me?" Stefan said with passionate anger.

"NO! NO! NO, STEFAN! I wouldn't give back anytime I had with you." I paused. "I knew I depended on you a lot, Stefan and shouldn't have put that pressure on you. When you was the ripper, Damon helped me through it. Something you would have done. I struggled against my feelings for him, because I loved you. I still love you." I saw Stefan's jaw tense up. "But I can't be… with you Stefan, because I have feelings for…"

"Damon." Stefan interrupted with me. I could see tears tread lightly down his chisel face.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. You can't comprehend how much you mean to me. I can't hurt you anymore." I said. I had to wipe away the tears that took refuge on my face. I put my hand on his face and I kissed him on his cheek. Stefan got the courage to leave. I was left in sorrow to slumber in.

I enter the house and found Damon in the living room, pouring himself a drink. He paused to look at me, then he turned away. "How was your day?" He took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I flopped on the couch and said, "Shitty. Yours?"

"Same here, partner. So, its finally good to see you after all the avoidance." Damon said.

"I had a lot to think about, Damon. I'm here to talk to you." I said.

"Talk." Damon said bluntly. My eyes moved around the room, before settling on his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life countless times. I know I haven't been the easiest person. You were right before."

"About what?" Damon said. He took a sip of the brown liquid that resided in his glass. "About having feelings for you. Me denying them." I said nervously. Damon looked up to me. The hope he had in his eyes made me sad and regretful for saying something.

"What does that mean?" Damon said.

"It can't mean anything, Damon. I can't love two men at the same time. Especially, brothers! I can't bear hurting you like that. Not to be able to solely promise myself to you." Damn tears. I could feel the waterworks.

Damon downed the rest of the brown liquor and he stared at me. His eyes burn with fire and rage. He timidly tossed the glass up and down in his hands. "What was the purpose of this conversation if you didn't want to be with me?"

"I thought you deserve an explanation, Damon." I mumbled.

Damon threw the glass cup into a wall and speed over to me. He grabs my shoulders and hoists me up. "DESERVE AN EXPLANATION? I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION. I NEED YOU!"

"DAMON, I KNOW WHAT YOU ASK OF ME, BUT IT CAN'T BE!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasps, but Damon held me in place. I could see his green eyes turn cold. He grasp my face and kisses me on the mouth. I struggled against his chest. Every time I tried to free myself, his hold tightens. Every time I tried to turn away from the kiss, he kissed harder. I finally manage to push him off. I slapped him. It was dead silent. My back was turned to face him. I cried silently in my solace.

Then, I heard Damon laugh. I looked back at him. He had tears dangling from his eyes. "Am I irredeemable? Am I so hard to love?" He laughed to himself. "Why would you love someone like me anyways? Monsters are incapable of love anyway."

"I believed that to be untrue, Damon. I know I would be genuinely happy with you, but the timing his against us." I said.

Damon walked back to his collections of alcohol. He shook his head at me. "No, darling. I believe there is two type of men that walk this earth." Damon grabbed two glass bottles of alcohol. I sat back down to the couch. He dried his tears and smiled at me. "There is the one you can settle down with. The wholesome guy. One you can truly commit to. The one to have a life with. To grow old with. That is Stefan." He paused and stared to me. "Then, there is me. The one you have fun with until the wholesome guy come along. I will call us the pleasers."

Damon continued to walk away with me, but then he stops. "You are right to walk away from me. I would have just corrupted you. You dodged a bullet with me."

With his vampire speed, he was gone in a blink of an eye. I was stuck to the couch. I mumbled to myself, "Even pleasers become wholesome guys." With my vampire hearing, I could hear Damon turning things over in his room.

After a few moments, I slowly got up off the couch and headed to my room. I closed the door behind me. I opened my closet and pulled out my packed duffel bags. I set them on my bed. I took a seat next to my nightstand. I open the drawer. I pulled out sealed letters addressed to all my closest friends. I laid them on my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it up. I tossed out the duffle bags and they landed on the ground. I closed the window, then I stood in the middle of my room, taking it in that I'm leaving here. I turned off my light and closed my door. If I know Caroline, she will be here early. She will be the one to find the letters. I walked to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. I locked the door behind me.

I stand where I found out that Stefan was a vampire, now I stand to say good-bye. I retrieved my bags and place them in my truck. I stopped at the empty grave site, where my brother's headstone lay. I stood there staring at the stone.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I failed you as a guardian and a sister. You were suppose to graduate and go to college. Meet a chick I would disapprove of and have kids." I got all choked up.

"I was suppose to… protect you, but I put my own selfish needs before my flesh and blood. I will spend the rest of my immortal life blaming myself for your death."

I kneeled on the ground and kissed the headstone. "I will miss you. One day, we will be reunited." I got up and headed back to my car. I headed down a back road, going God knows where. I drove out of Mystic Falls, not looking back. I looked at a photo with all my friends and my loving ex-boyfriend that I keep in my car and I whispered, "Good-bye. One day, we will meet again."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES.

It all changed when I was turned into a vampire. The originals chased me and my friend, Matt, off the same bridge that my adoptive parents died on. Stefan tried to save me, but I made him save Matt, because Matt was innocent in all this. I noticed that being a doppleganger leads to too many deaths for me. Stefan managed to get me out, but it was too late for me. I was at peace where I was, then I woke up in the hospital with familiar faces surrounding me.

"Elena!" Stefan embraced me in his arms. In that moment of comfort, my eyes diverted to Damon, who was standing in the background. For months, Stefan had to watch me slip into Damon's grasp. Then, Damon came to a realization that I was following his every word. After that, Damon reveals that we have this 'love link'. Basically, I had feelings for Damon in my human life, then the feelings magnified in my vampire life to the point I was kind of… hypnotized. Even under his spell, my feelings were very real for Damon, but my feelings was still there for Stefan. My life turn for worse when Jeremy was used as a sacrifice by Katherine's hand. I brought him back home and stayed with him, hoping the ring would work for him, but didn't. I had my last straw, which lead me to break down. I felt a stream of continuous tears down my face. Stefan held me close to his chest.

"Damon, use your influence to calm her. She won't make it if you don't." Stefan said.

"OH GOD, JEREMY. I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" I said hysterically. I covered my face with my hands, but Damon pulled them away.

"Its okay, Elena. Focus on me. Turn it off. Just turn it off." Damon said.

"What?! Damon, I said help her, not destroy her." Stefan said.

"I'M HELPING HER! TRUST ME, BABY BROTHER!" Damon said harshly. Damon looked back at me. "Turn it off, Elena. Everything will feel better if you turn it off." Damon said. I stared into his eyes. I felt this wave of pressure being lifted off of me. The tears stop streaming down my face. Everything was in a daze. I got off the floor and headed to the kitchen and grabbed liquor and some lighter fluid. I came back to the living room and started to pour all over the furniture. They were just staring at me.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Stefan stood alarmed.

"We need a cover story for Jeremy's death." The words didn't even sting me. I said it with ease.

"What about your home?" Damon said. Home? Home was a word without meaning.

"My home was with my brother. Meet me outside." I said. Then, I headed upstairs to Jeremy's room. I stood in the doorway watching him. His insides was starting to rot. I walked over to him and poured liquor all over him. I stood a few moments more. I kissed his forehead. It seemed like it was something I had to do. He was my brother after all. Brother? Another simple word without meaning to me. I struck a match and flicked it at the corpse. I turned away and slowly walked down the steps. It was going to be the last time I was in here. I made it to the front door, which was opened. I walked out and closed the door behind me. Damon and Stefan watched me with caution. I just walked past them.

I was cool for awhile, but everyone was trying to control me, so I lashed out at several people. I even killed, but it had no effect on me. Then, Damon figured my weakness for my friends, so my humanity was restored, which brings me to the present. Everyone was wondering if I will choose Damon or Stefan. Caroline joined me for lunch at Mystic Grill. "Hi, Bestie!" She said all perked up.

"Hi, Caroline. I need to talk to you about something. So, have a seat." I said.

Caroline tooked the seat across from me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to say sorry for everything I did, like threatening your mother and more." I said.

Caroline was quiet. "Its okay, Elena. It wasn't you."

"Its not okay for me, Caroline. You're my best friend and I hurted you. That don't sit well me." I said sternly. "So, I want you to yell or punch me to get all the anger all out."

She laughed at me. "I'm not going to yell or attack you, Elena. I'm just glad you're back." Caroline said with a smile. Why was she so calm about this. Then, I had a clue.

"Did Stefan tell you to take it easy on me. And don't think about lying to me, because you wasn't a great liar as a human and certainly not a good one as a vampire."

She hesitated, before answering. "He didn't want you to feel overwhelm and you relapse back into bitchy Elena."

"Caroline, emotions help me. Tell me how you really feel." I sat calm. It was quiet, then I jumped at her tone and words.

"YOU'RE WAS A BITCH! WORSE THAN KATHERINE!" Caroline yelled. I looked around, seeing prying eyes.

"Thank you for your honesty, Caroline." She hunched her shoulders. "What are friends for?" We both laughed. There was a deadly silence that was lingering between us.

"So, when are getting back with Stefan?" Caroline said slyly.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Caroline. I literally had five minutes of grieving for my brother. Right now, boys are far from my mind." I had to lie to her. I knew what path I was going to choose, but if I told her, she would have talk me out of it.

"Stefan will be a great shoulder to cry on, Elena. Stefan and Damon has making themselves crazy. Plus, it will be great to put Damon out of his misery." Caroline grinned to herself. We finished lunch and we parted ways. I headed back to the Salvatore Boarding House.

It was night time and stars were out to play. I spotted Stefan on the roof. I used my vampire strength and jumped to the roof. He looked up at me and gave me a simple smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you, Stefan?" I said.

"I would love that, Elena. I've been trying to catch your attention for awhile now, but you've been avoiding me." I took a seat next him and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Sorry about that." I said.

He didn't look at me anymore. "I can only think of one reason why." Stefan said. I was silent. I just stared at the stars. I felt tears swell in my eyes, then they streamed down my face. I quietly sniffled to myself.

"A lot of things happen in this past year. I have been struggling with everything since Jenna and Alaric died. Jeremy was my anchor to life. My purpose to live on. I promised to protect him and I couldn't even do that."

Abruptly, Stefan bombarded me with questions. "Do you regret meeting me? Do you regret stopping me from leaving? Do you regret… loving me?" Stefan said with passionate anger.

"NO! NO! NO, STEFAN! I wouldn't give back anytime I had with you." I paused. "I knew I depended on you a lot, Stefan and shouldn't have put that pressure on you. When you was the ripper, Damon helped me through it. Something you would have done. I struggled against my feelings for him, because I loved you. I still love you." I saw Stefan's jaw tense up. "But I can't be… with you Stefan, because I have feelings for…"

"Damon." Stefan interrupted with me. I could see tears tread lightly down his chisel face.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. You can't comprehend how much you mean to me. I can't hurt you anymore." I said. I had to wipe away the tears that took refuge on my face. I put my hand on his face and I kissed him on his cheek. Stefan got the courage to leave. I was left in sorrow to slumber in.

I enter the house and found Damon in the living room, pouring himself a drink. He paused to look at me, then he turned away. "How was your day?" He took a seat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

I flopped on the couch and said, "Shitty. Yours?"

"Same here, partner. So, its finally good to see you after all the avoidance." Damon said.

"I had a lot to think about, Damon. I'm here to talk to you." I said.

"Talk." Damon said bluntly. My eyes moved around the room, before settling on his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life countless times. I know I haven't been the easiest person. You were right before."

"About what?" Damon said. He took a sip of the brown liquid that resided in his glass. "About having feelings for you. Me denying them." I said nervously. Damon looked up to me. The hope he had in his eyes made me sad and regretful for saying something.

"What does that mean?" Damon said.

"It can't mean anything, Damon. I can't love two men at the same time. Especially, brothers! I can't bear hurting you like that. Not to be able to solely promise myself to you." Damn tears. I could feel the waterworks.

Damon downed the rest of the brown liquor and he stared at me. His eyes burn with fire and rage. He timidly tossed the glass up and down in his hands. "What was the purpose of this conversation if you didn't want to be with me?"

"I thought you deserve an explanation, Damon." I mumbled.

Damon threw the glass cup into a wall and speed over to me. He grabs my shoulders and hoists me up. "DESERVE AN EXPLANATION? I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION. I NEED YOU!"

"DAMON, I KNOW WHAT YOU ASK OF ME, BUT IT CAN'T BE!" I tried to wiggle out of his grasps, but Damon held me in place. I could see his green eyes turn cold. He grasp my face and kisses me on the mouth. I struggled against his chest. Every time I tried to free myself, his hold tightens. Every time I tried to turn away from the kiss, he kissed harder. I finally manage to push him off. I slapped him. It was dead silent. My back was turned to face him. I cried silently in my solace.

Then, I heard Damon laugh. I looked back at him. He had tears dangling from his eyes. "Am I irredeemable? Am I so hard to love?" He laughed to himself. "Why would you love someone like me anyways? Monsters are incapable of love anyway."

"I believed that to be untrue, Damon. I know I would be genuinely happy with you, but the timing his against us." I said.

Damon walked back to his collections of alcohol. He shook his head at me. "No, darling. I believe there is two type of men that walk this earth." Damon grabbed two glass bottles of alcohol. I sat back down to the couch. He dried his tears and smiled at me. "There is the one you can settle down with. The wholesome guy. One you can truly commit to. The one to have a life with. To grow old with. That is Stefan." He paused and stared to me. "Then, there is me. The one you have fun with until the wholesome guy come along. I will call us the pleasers."

Damon continued to walk away with me, but then he stops. "You are right to walk away from me. I would have just corrupted you. You dodged a bullet with me."

With his vampire speed, he was gone in a blink of an eye. I was stuck to the couch. I mumbled to myself, "Even pleasers become wholesome guys." With my vampire hearing, I could hear Damon turning things over in his room.

After a few moments, I slowly got up off the couch and headed to my room. I closed the door behind me. I opened my closet and pulled out my packed duffel bags. I set them on my bed. I took a seat next to my nightstand. I open the drawer. I pulled out sealed letters addressed to all my closest friends. I laid them on my bed. I walked over to the window and opened it up. I tossed out the duffle bags and they landed on the ground. I closed the window, then I stood in the middle of my room, taking it in that I'm leaving here. I turned off my light and closed my door. If I know Caroline, she will be here early. She will be the one to find the letters. I walked to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. I locked the door behind me.

I stand where I found out that Stefan was a vampire, now I stand to say good-bye. I retrieved my bags and place them in my truck. I stopped at the empty grave site, where my brother's headstone lay. I stood there staring at the stone.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. I failed you as a guardian and a sister. You were suppose to graduate and go to college. Meet a chick I would disapprove of and have kids." I got all choked up.

"I was suppose to… protect you, but I put my own selfish needs before my flesh and blood. I will spend the rest of my immortal life blaming myself for your death."

I kneeled on the ground and kissed the headstone. "I will miss you. One day, we will be reunited." I got up and headed back to my car. I headed down a back road, going God knows where. I drove out of Mystic Falls, not looking back. I looked at a photo with all my friends and my loving ex-boyfriend that I keep in my car and I whispered, "Good-bye. One day, we will meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Twilight or The Vampire Diaries.

Elena's POV

I arrived at my parent's summer home. I pulled up on the gravel road that lead to the house. It at night and it was hard to see past the trees, but finally the house came into view. The house was somewhat deep into the forest. I came to an stop in my car and just sat there for awhile before I got up. I grabbed my bags out of my car and headed to the front door. I pulled out my key and open my door and treaded in. My hand searched for the light switch. Once I found it, I flicked it. Just looking at the house brung up memories me and family created here.

I slammed the door shut and dropped my bags onto the floor. I slowly crepted into the living room. Everything was covered in sheets, so I yanked the sheet off the couch. I flopped onto the couch and relaxed. I took my pouch off me and looked into it. I pulled out my new ID. "Isabella Marie Swan. Who are you suppose to be?" I stared down at my new identity. I read over my cover story and place my credentials back into my pouch and tossed it onto the table. I stretched over my couch and dozed off.

FlashBack

_"Bonnie, I need to know who my father is. Is there any spell that can help with that?" I asked her._

_ "Let me check, Elena." I watched her leave me into the kitchen and into her room. After a few seconds, she came trotting in. She place her book on the table and flipped through it._

_ "Can I ask you a question, Elena?" She said. _

_"Of course!" I said as I watched Bonnie flip through the pages. _

_"Why do you want to know who your biological father is? I mean you was always adamant that you didn't want to know. What has changed?" Bonnie asked. _

_"My family is literally wiped out, Bonnie. Jeremy is all I have, but I want to know if I have other family out there."_

_ I said. Bonnie yelped and my heart almost broke from my chest. "I GOT IT!" I inched closer to her to see the page. _

_"Really? There is a spell for that?" I said questioningly. _

_"Well, its a bond spell. I cast it and you can see where bonds lie. So, basically there will be a strand of light and as you get closer to family it glows brighter. You have to focus on who you want to find." Bonnie said. _

_I sat there in silence and debating on what to do. Will he want to meet me? Will I just plague his life with my troubles? Will I like him? Do he match the guy in my dreams? I felt a hand settle on my shoulder._

_ I looked over to see Bonnie staring at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked concern. _

_I nodded my head up and down. "I have to do this, Bonnie." _

_She nodded her head. "I have to quirk it a little bit, but come back later tonight it should be ready." She smiled at me and reached out for a hug._

_ I accepted her hug and we lingered for a moment before parting. If I knew who was father before all this, I wouldn't have gone searching._

_ End of Flashback_

I squirmed on the couch and turned my back to the window, which light was shoning through. I tried to go back to sleep, but it was relentless. I dragged myself off the couch and stretch. For a moment, I forget where I was. I looked around to take in my surroundings. "Might as well start cleaning." With my vampire speed, I was done cleaning within ten minutes.

I went to the room I set up for myself to grab some clothes. "What should I wear for today?" I tapped my chin and decided on some athletic gear for a later run. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I put my hand in the water and it was iced cold, but it made no difference to me. "Call water company later." I said to myself. After taking a shower and dressing, I got in my truck and drove to a store. It took a little bit to find the market, but I managed. I parked and went into the market.

I roamed around the fruit section. I noticed a man looking cluelessly at the watermelon. He had a mustache and short brown hair. He was wearing a police uniform. I figure I could help him. "Trying to figure out which one to pick?" I said with a smile. He looked up at me with help in his eyes. I walked around to him.

"The darker ones is the sweetest, but if you're not planning to eat it right now, you should get this one." I pointed to the watermelon.

He reached out his hand to me. "Charlie Swan, Sherriff." I took his hand and shook. I looked at him with surprise.

"What a small world!"I said.

"What?" He said.

"My name is El- Isabella Swan." I almost slipped my real name.

Charlie started to laugh. "It is a really small world."

I noticed a man rolling up in a wheelchair. He had long black hair. He's native American.

"Charlie, why are you messing with this poor girl?" He said.

"Actually, she's saving me from the fruits." Charlie chuckled.

"Billy, this is Isabella Swan." I reached my hand down to him to shake his hand. He also had a surprise look on his face.

"That's a crazy thing."

"Dad, did you want these ribs?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around to notice a young man. Long, black hair just like Billy. He was nicely built and his shirt fitted him perfectly. He came over to his father side.

Billy scowled at his son. "Jacob, don't be rude!" Billy said. Jacob laughed. It was very deep.

"Dad, I wasn't being rude." Jacob took his free hand and waved at me. I waved back at him.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." He smiled at me and it was warm and genuine.

"Are you new here? I never seen you before."

"Yes. I just moved here last night. I'm just doing some shopping." Jacob nodded his head.

"Let me know if you need anything or assistance." Charlie said.

I looked at my watch and time flew by. "Thank you, but I have to get going. I hoped I helped you with your fruit troubles. I hope to see you all around."

"Same here." Billy and Charlie said in unison.

They gave a small chuckle, but Jacob rolled his eyes. I gave a small wave and walked away. Finally, I finished unloading and putting up my groceries. I grabbed my mp3 player and walked outside. I placed my earbuds in my ear and ran into the woods. It wasn't too long that I started to think about Stefan. That smile. That hair. Trouble soul.

At this point, I was full vampire speed, then I heard screaming through my earbuds. My head whipped in full alert. I ran towards the screaming and found something disturbing.

Alice's POV

I was taking a stroll in the forest. My family can be overwhelming sometimes. I had a fight with Jasper, so I stormed out to clear my head. The wind felt soothing against my skin. I came to an halt when I saw purple Hibiscus flowers. I crept over and squatted to the ground. "WOW! This is very rare." I was about to pluck the flower up, but the next thing I know I was on the ground. Someone was straddling me and he had his hand around my neck. His eyes was wild and red.

"GET OFF ME! AHHHH! AHHHH!" I tried to push him off, but he was stronger. I saw that he was about to rip my head. I thrusted harder under him. He didn't say nothing. The rain started to pick up. I felt my head about to disconnect, but a flash figure took the head off my attacker. I sat up and scooted against a tree. I knew oxygen wasn't necessary, but I was heaving. I looked in all directions for the flash figure. I tried to sniff out the scent, but the rain was masking it. I looked at the headless body with disgust. I carefully lifted myself up. The only thing I could tell that the flash figure was a vampire.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled out.

Elena's POV

I burst through my door and slammed my door. I paced the floor, leaving muddy tracks on my floor. Did I do the right thing? There is no way she can tell who I am. "I couldn't just let her die." I said to myself.

After a few hours of looking through my window and making phone calls, I took a hot shower and dressed down in my PJS. I turned off all the lights and laid in my bed restless. I tossed and turn in my bed, before I retrieved my cell phone from the night stand. I held it in my hands and stared at it. I knew if I looked at those messages and listen to voicemails,

I would just run back. I turned off my phone, then I got up from my bed. I collected all the items that reminded of my old life and placed them in the back of my closet. I stared at the objects for a moment longer, then shut the door. I prepared my clothes for tomorrow, then I laid back down, like that did much. "At least school will be a norm for me." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES

Alice's POV (After The Attack)

After destroying the body, I run home. I burst through the door and my mom was the first to approach me. "Alice, I really hoped you thought about-" She paused and stared at me. She was by me in a blink of an eye. She grabbed my arms. "Alice, what happened?"

When she said that, the whole family was in the room. "I will explain later. I'm going to take an shower." I slipped my arms from my mom's grasp. Jasper came to me and stepped away from him. The saddness in his eyes was devastating, but I couldn't deal with an bruised ego. The hot shower was very relaxing and inviting. I stepped out an headed into my bedroom.

With vampire speed, I had my clothing ensemble on. I zone in on my family and it was silent. I managed to keep my thoughts from Edward, who I knew was squirming in his seat. I left my room and slowly crepted down the steps. When they came into view, they was staring at me, especially Jasper. I lingered on the bottom step, then I walked over and sat next to Edward.

"I was attacked in the forest earlier."

"WHAT?" Emmett jumped. His bassful voice reverberated through the house. I could see the anger festering in Jasper's eyes.

"Emmett, calm yourself. Let me finish my story before a witch hunt." I said. Esme was behind, rubbing my back. I noticed Edward tensed up.

"Edward, I'm okay. You can relax." He loosened a little, but still on alert.

"What happen, sweetheart?" My father, Carlisle, said. He rubbed his fingers through his blonde hair.

"Well, he attacked me from behind, so I didn't see him coming. He had me pinned on the ground, then I had a vision." That's when I got quiet. "He was going to kill me." Esme grasp got tighter on my shoulders. Snarls was coming from everyone.

"So, what happened?" Rosalie said.

"Well, just before he ripped my head off, I saw a flash figure. Vampire definitely. Whoever it was saved my life. It ripped the man's head off. I tried to track its scent, but it was raining, so the scent was lost." I said disappointedly.

"Just thank God you are alright, Alice." Esme said exasperated. Without notice, Jasper yanked me off the couch and was in a hug. My family left us in the living room. I clasped onto him tighter and buried my face in his shoulder.

"I could have lost you, Alice." Jasper's southern accent was very musical to my ears.

"I know and I never want to feel like that again."I said

"Whoever that person was who saved you is forever in my debt." He said. I entangled my fingers through his curly blonde hair. I inhaled his scent and it was beautiful. I took hold off his hand and led him to our room.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO CHARACTERS FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT.

Elena's POV

It was a restless night for me. I tossed and turned and just stared at my table clock. I got up and took an shower and got dress. I stood there in my bathroom looking in the mirror. My long, brown hair flowed past my shoulders. I decided to put it in a pony tail. I chose against make up. "You're Isabella Swan. You are from Arizona." I repeated my life story out loud to myself. After I was satisfied, I went to the kitchen and made me a bowl of cereal. I was driving along a road that lead to Forks High School.

After a few minutes the small school came into view. The parking lot was empty, so I parked in the middle. I grabbed my bag and headed towards the main offices. I walk in and there was lady sitting behind the desk. She looks up to me and smiles. "I never seen you before." She said. I walk up to the desk and pull out information. "I'm new to town. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I said.

She reaches her over the desk and I shook it. "I'm Mrs. Copeland." She took my info. "You can have a seat. It will take awhile for registration."

I sat in the seat that was against a wall. I looked down at my chest and stared at the pendant that Stefan gave me. I smirked to myself, then I felt this pit of guilt in my stomach. I tucked the pendant inside my shirt, even though it burns like hell.

"Mrs. Copeland, I'm going to head back to my car. I will be back." She nodded her head and I left the office. I plugged in my mp3 in my radio jack. I clicked on the song 'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. I started to chant along with the song. The music as blasting. In my review mirror, I noticed cars pulling into the parking lot. I turned my music down to an reasonable level. I looked at my watch and it was 6:50 a.m."Damn it!" I whispered harshly. I exited my car and headed back to the office. I sat back down in my seat and stared at a plant.

It was now 11:05 and me and Mrs. Copeland was going over my schedule. When we were done, we stood up. "Darling, you are officially a student at Forks High." She handed me papers. "Take these home and get your parents or guardian to sign. Do you need a student to show you around?"

"If there is a map of the school, I will be just fine." I said.

Mrs. Copeland open her draw and pulled out a map. "Here you go." I took the map from her. The period bill ranged.

"6th period for you. That is your lunch." I gave her a small nod and left.

I followed my map and it lead me to the lunchroom. It wasn't pack, but it wasn't empty it was just right. As soon as I walked in, eyes swooped towards me. Conversations died down. I scanned the lunchroom and spotted an empty table in the corner. I clutched my backpack tighter to me and quickly walked over to it. I dropped my bag onto the table and took an seat. I pulled out my mp3 player out of my pocket and put in my earbuds. I was in the line for lunch, then something caught my attention.

Four people walked through the door and my eyes landed directly on pixie like girl. She was the one I saved yesterday. She was holding hands with a boy that was tall and had curly, blonde hair. He was very intense. My heart started to speed up. I was about to dart out the cafeteria until I saw a boy that stopped me in my tracks. He was tall, well muscle toned. His perfect bronze hair laid lazily on his head. My eyes met his briefly and turned away quickly. They were dark and cold, yet still amusing.

Then, a thought popped in my head. Those five are vampires. I paid for my lunch and headed toward my table. A large figure blocked my way to my table. He was notioning me to take out my earbuds. I took my free hand and took out my earbuds.

"Can I help you?" He smiled at me, but it seem off to me.

"I just here to welcome you to Forks." I gave a small awkward smile and said,

"Thanks." I attempted to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm firmly to stop me.

"We can't have a small conversation?" He said.

I shook my arm from his grasp. "Look, it has been a very, long day and I just don't have it in me to socialize. Maybe tomorrow?"

I walked past him and sat at my table. I was about to put in my earbuds, then the guy sat down next to me.

"I'm William. You're Isabella right?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

"It's Bella." I said annoyingly "What do you want, William?"

He scooted closer to me. He placed his hand on my inner thigh. "I want to get to know you better." He gave my thigh a little squeeze.

I could have compelled him, but I like this better. I gave him a small smirk. I placed my hand on his head and his smile grew wider. Then, I SLAMMED his head on the table and held it there.

"This is how its going to go William. You're going to apologize to me, then you are going to leave this table and never come back over or talk to me. If you do attempt to pull another stunt like this again, I will report you for sexual harassment or assault. Do you understand?" He didn't answer me. My grip clasp tighter around his head. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I growled at him.

"Yes." He said with fear. I released my hold. He practically jumped from his seat. He was about to walk off, but I coughed at him.

"Are you forgetting something?" I said. "I'm sorry for touching you in that way."

Then, he walked out the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at me in amazement. "Damn It!" I whispered to myself. I caused unwanted attention to myself. My eyes aimlessly landed on the mysterious five and they was staring at me. I felt like the stares held more meaning. I gather my things and dashed out the cafeteria.

Edward's POV

I walked to the lunchroom with my family. I walked in and everything went smoothly until I looked into a pair of baby browns. She looked away from me. I tried to read her mind, but nothing. A scowl wormed its way onto my face. I tried again and nothing. As soon as everyone sat down, I blurted out in a soft whisper. "I can't read her mind."

Alice's head whipped up and looked at me. "Who?" Alice said.

"The girl in the lunch line. She has long' brown hair in a pony tail."My family's glances shifted a little, then focus back on me.

"How is that possible?" Emmett questioned.

I hunched my shoulders "I can't see her future." Alice said.

Our glances shifted to Alice. "She's trouble. I just know it." Rosalie said. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"Jasper, can you pick up emotions from her?" I said.

"She's annoyed by William." Jasper said. I looked behind me and saw that William had his hand on her thigh. She returned the affection as she laid her hand on his face. A low primal growl released from me. Why did that happen? I feel my family's eyes staring at me. I was about to turn around, but to my surprise, Bella slammed William's head onto the table. I smiled in the inside. Why am I amused by this? I zoned into her.

"- If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I report you for sexual harassment or assault. Do you understand?" He didn't answer and her words was harsher. William got up and apologized and left the cafeteria.

"What a firecracker!" Emmett laughed. Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

Bella got up and ran from the room. I felt this empty pit in my stomach.

"Someone has a crush!" Jasper snickered. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Have no crush, just admiration."

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come marriage, then the baby." Emmett hooted.

When Rosalie and Alice glared at their significant other, they stopped antagonizing. I got up from the table and exited the lunchroom.

I walked to the front and saw Bella walking across the parking lot. A car whipped out of nowhere and was gunning for Bella. Before I knew it, I crashing into Bella and pushing her out of the way. We landed on the ground and I was on top of her. The car zoomed out the parking lot. I could hear hear feet pattering against the cement heading towards me. I looked down at Bella and she was unconscious.

Now if you noticed that Elena's heart was beating, so that gives you an clue about chapter 3. This story will jumble the story line between the vampire diaries and twilight. When I finally reveal Elena's father and how her transformation was different. I even given Elena some powers. There will be several flashbacks to tie the story together. Hopefully these three chapters will keep everyone fulfill until the next time I update. I will try to update every week but my schedule is whacking right now. Please leave votes and comments. Thanks for ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

Elena's POV

_FlashBack_

_ I laid in Stefan's bed. He was in Damon's room. "Damon, why is her heart still beating, but she is a vampire. Its impossible." Stefan said. _

_"Your guess is good as mine, baby brother." Damon said. _

_I zoned out of their conversation and relaxed against the bed. This should be a good thing. I was still myself, but different. I feel empowered. Stefan was standing in the door way. I looked into his eyes and they were comforting._

_ "Why are you standing all the way over there?" I patted the empty space of bed next to me. Stefan walked over and laid down next to me. He grasp my hand and it was relaxing. I laid my head against his chest. "Stefan, stop worrying." I said._

_ "I don't know what you mean." Stefan said._

_ "Besides listening in the conversation between you and Damon, I know you better than you think. Just let it be. I'm still me." I sit up and looked him in his eyes. I laid my hand against his face and he kissed it. _

_"I just want to know you will be okay, Elena." He pleaded. I leaned my head down and kissed him. The kissing was starting to heat up and looked up and the door was open. I pulled away._

_ "Whats wrong?" Stefan questioned. I laughed. _

_"Well, we can't get all handsy while the door is open." I crawled from the bed and went over to the door to close it. Damon came into view. I frozed in place. We made brief eye contact, then he disappeared. I felt like my very existence was crumbling. I shook the thought from my head and closed the door. I turned around and smiled at Stefan. _

_"Where were we?"I said._

_Stefan ran over to me. "I think we were like this." He pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. He lifted me off the floor, which lead series of giggles from me. He carried me back to the bed. One thing lead to another and clothes was on the floor. _

_FlashBack Ends_

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. I sit up and the room was empty. "Well, this is a familiar setting." I whispered to myself. I looked down to my arm and there was an IV. I disconnected the IV from my arm. I get up from the bed and headed towards the door, but the door swings open and man come in sight. Not too bad looking. His eyes was golden. He smiled at genuinely.

"Ms. Swan, seems you feel better. How about we get you to lie down?" Damn it. I turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down.

"I'm fine, doctor." I protested.

"Well, let me the judge of that little lady. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He raised his hand to me and I shook it. Dr. Cullen examined me and dotted down some notes.

"Ms. Swan, you have a minor concussion, but other than that you will be fine." Carlisle announced.

I clapped my hands together in joyous. Carlisle shown a question look. "Its not you. You were great, but I hate hospitals. Too many bad memories."

He nodded his head and smiled. "One last thing, you can't drive for a while and you will have to come back for a quick check up." He said.

My face sunk with disappointment. "How will I get to school? How will I get home?" I knew I made an mistake when I said that.

"What about your parents, Ms. Swan?" He asked.

"I came before my father. He will be here in a week or two." I said with swift.

"What about your mother?" He asked.

"She is dead." I said. At least I didn't lie about that.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." He paused. "Well, Sherriff Swan is waiting for your statement." He added.

"For what?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, someone was trying to run you down." He said. He was about to get up, but I grabbed his hand.

"Dr. Cullen, he can't know about my father situation. Can you please just find me someone to drive me home?" I pleaded.

He tapped my hand and said, "Okay." Dr. Cullen let me get dress first then lead me out to a secluded waiting room, where Sherriff Swan was waiting. He stood up and smiled at me.

"Ms. Swan, I would love to say that it is nice seeing you again, but considering the circumstances." He said.

I took a seat across from him and said, "I know what you mean. So, ask away."

"Just tell me how your day went." Charlie leaned forward with his notepad and pen.

"Well, I got up and went to school. I was basically in the office of school half a day, then I finished up with Mrs. Copeland, then I went to lunch. It was okay, until this boy name William appeared out of nowhere. I didn't want to talk, so I told him maybe tomorrow. I went to my table, then he just sat next to me. All of sudden, he grabbed my inner thigh. So, I slammed his head on the table and told him to stay away from me, then he stormed from the lunchroom. Minutes after that, I left. I was walking across the parking lot, then I woke up here."

Charlie sat there writing away, then Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

He waved me over. "I be back." I walked over to Carlisle.

He whispered to me. "I found an escort for you. Just go to the main lobby and she will be waiting for you." Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and left.

I looked back at him, because I just realized he was a vampire. I was in shock, but amazed.

"Isabella, that is all I need from you." I turned to face him. "You're lucky to have Edward Cullen there at that time." He said.

I stared at him contently. "What?" I yelped.

"Edward Cullen. He pushed you out the way from a car that was gunning you down." He said.

"Is this Edward... related to Carlisle Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes. All five of his kids go to Forks High." I nodded my head to the response. "I want you to take care now. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." He gave me a one shoulder hug, but you can tell it was awkward for him, but there was pain there. I hose not to question it. He gave an final wave and left.

After asking several nurses, one lead me to the main lobby. I looked around searching for my driver. A woman walked towards me. She was beautiful. She had carmelized brown hair. Her eyes was also golden. She was also a vampire. "Are you Isabella?" She said sweetly.

"Yes, but you can call me Bella." I said. She reached out her hand and I shook it.

"My name is Esme Cullen. Dr. Cullen's wife." She said. A hyper girl came bouncing around the corner. She was girl I saved. I tensed up when she came over. She looked at me as she knew me all her life.

"OMG! Bella, I'm so glad you are alright. You gave us a scare there." She said.

I literally didn't know how to react at that. "Ummmm,... thank you." I replied awkwardly.

"Lets get you home, sweetheart." Esme said. I was in the backseat of her car, giving her directions.

"So, when did you move here, sweetheart.?" Esme said.

"I moved here late night saturday." I said. The girl was playing with the radio. Esme shooed her hand away.

"Alice, leave the radio alone." She demanded. Alice giving up, she turns toward me.

"Bella, how are you liking the school?" She said.

"Besides being killed by a car, its okay. The town is small, which I like." I said.

"Where did you live before?" She asked.

"Well, I lived in Phoenix, Arizona." I replied.

"That is a major change of scenery." Esme commented. She turned down my drive way and drove down the gravel road. My house came into view. My truck was in my drive way.

"How did my truck get here?" I asked.

"My son snaked your keys and drove it here. Alice texted him to drop it off here." Esme said. She came to an stop and parked the car. I grabbed my bag and got out the car. Esme and Alice got out and walked me to the door.

"You guys didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway." I pulled the keys out of my pocket and unlocked my front door. "Thank you guys again for driving me." I said.

Esme pulled me into a hug and said, "Take care of yourself, darling." Alice did the same thing. I watched them pull off. I was about to head upstairs until I felt another presence in my house. I walked to my living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw, not only my enemy, but my father.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.

Damon's POV

_Dear Damon,_

_ When we first met, your smugness annoyed me. Later on, I knew there was more to you than meets the eye. You were my friend whether you realize that or not, but I took advantage of you, Damon and I'm truly sorry for that. I became Katherine and I didn't even realize that, but at least my feelings was real for you. I was ready to leave Stefan to be with you, but Jeremy died and the 'love link' broke, so I was unsure with myself. _

_That brief time that we had I cherish it every moment. No regrets at all. I want you to make a promise to yourself that you will be happy and not dwell in bitterness. I know you are at odds with Stefan, but stick together. Take care of each other. I'm sorry things didn't go our way, but that is life. You will meet a beautiful girl and fall in love and I will be a distant memory, but I will never forget you. I hope the next time we cross paths that the anger and resent is gone. I hope we could have a true friendship._

_ Love, Elena._

I held the letter in my hand and I wished I didn't read it. I pulled out a light and set fire to the letter. I tossed it in my sink and watched it burned like my chances with Elena.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

_ FLASHBACK _

_"Bonnie, are you ready?" I waited impatiently in her living room. _

_"Let me finish the potion, okay." Bonnie yelled from her kitchen._

_ Several minutes later, she appeared in the living room. She came in front of me and held out the potion. "Drink this and I will recite the spell." _

_I took the vile and held it in my hands. I hesitated for a moment, but I quickly down the potion. GOD, THAT WAS AWFUL! Bonnie was speaking in latin, then she was done after a few moments. _

_"How do you feel? What do you see?" I was about to say it didn't work, but I started to see different color streams of light. I giggled a little, because it was beautiful. "Bonnie, I wish you could see this. Its amazing. Its like your own personal rainbow._

_"So, what do I do?" Bonnie came around me and stood behind me._

_ "I want you to focus on that bond you want. Clear your head of everything else."_

_ She placed her hands on my shoulder. I close my eyes and cleared my thoughts. My yearn for my father was heavy weight. I opened my eyes and there was a single yellow stream of light. It was bright._

_ "Its bright Bonnie. What does that mean?"_

_ "It means he is in Mystic Falls." She said._

_ I got in the car with Bonnie and we were driving about ten minutes until we pulled in front of this mansion. A mansion that was way to familiar. Bonnie stared at me with disbelief. My mind couldn't wrap around the thought that I was related to ... them. Bonnie broke through the silence. _

_"It explains why you are not a full vampire, Elena."_

_ "Bonnie this can't be right. The spell must be wrong." I shook my head in doubt._

_ "Elena, my spell is not wrong. If the bond lead you here, then your father is in there." She stared at the Original's vampire home. I was about to have her pull out, until a figure stepped out onto the balcony. The yellow bond surrounded him. He was my father. "Bonnie, go! I said. I sat back in my chair, just begging it wasn't true._

_ FLASHBACK END_

"Hello, Elena." He said. He sat on my couch in the dark.

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Elijah looked up to me. He stood up. He was dressed in all black.

"I believe you know why I am here, Elena. Bonnie told me everything." I stepped forward.

"WHAT? BONNIE WOULDN'T DONE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Not if someone life was in danger. Lets just say Damon interfered and Stefan was collateral damage." He said coolly.

"IS HE OKAY?" My heart rate sped up.

"Stefan lives to see another day, but I'm not here to talk about them." He said.

"We have nothing to discuss, Elijah. I want you to leave." I said demandingly.

"I can't just walk away from this, Elena, especially from family. My own ... daughter."

My stomach turned at the thought. "We are nothing but bitter enemies. I am not your daughter, Elijah. My family is dead." I said.

"Can we at least talk about this, Elena?" Elijah said.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?" I paused. "How about we talk about you having a hand in my death?"

"That is not fair. Klaus is my brother, Elena. You were very much in a similar situation very recently." He said.

I became quiet after he said that. How could I judge him when I was ready to rip off Katherine's head? I was too angry to think about this. The wounds was still too fresh.

"Elijah, I can't deal with this. I came here to escape from my past."

"Then, come with me back to New Orleans. It is still a fresh start." Elijah pleaded.

"I know how much family means to you, Elijah, but... I'm at odds with your family. I will never be part of the Mikaelsons." I said.

I could see the sliver of hurt in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. I wanted to be angry, but I was sad at the same time.

FEW HOURS LATER ...

I pulled out some animal blood I stored in refrigerator and heated up in the microwave. I sat down and started to work on my flat screen, until I heard a knock on my door. I jumped up and and walked to my door. "Who is it?" I said.

"Chief Swan." He said. I opened the door and Charlie was standing on my porch.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" I waved him in. He stepped over my threshold and closed the door behind him.

"I had to track down Esme to find you. I came here to notify you that William Boyd was apprehended, so you are very much safe." Charlie looked around.

"Bella, are your parents here?" He asked. I didn't realize I just let a cop in my house.

"My dad-" A knock at the door interrupted my conversation. I walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Its me, sweetheart." I opened the door and Elijah was standing there with bags in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah plastered a smile on his face and walked in. He kissed me on the cheek and walked past me.

"Well, Bells, I know you were suspecting me tomorrow, but I decided to come home early. I was worried to have my daughter out in the middle of the woods alone." He set his bags down and stared at Charlie.

"Who is this?" Charlie extended his hand towards Elijah.

"I'm Sheriff Swan and I assume you are Bella's dad." Elijah nodded his head up and down. My life was literally going to hell. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

"Can I ask why you are here, Sheriff Swan?"

"Well, your daughter was almost ran down with a car today. I just came here to notify her and the parent that the suspect was apprehended." Charlie said.

Elijah became alert. "Why didn't you call me, Elena?" He actually sounded distraught. I just rolled my eyes and covered my face.

"Sheriff Swan, I appreciate you for coming all the way out here."

After a few minutes, Charlie left. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? I yelled.

"Calm yourself, Elena. Look, I thought about what you said and you were right. So, I decided I'm staying here. Plus, you need a parent figure to keep up this facade anyways. So, who is better than your real father."

I stared at him like he was crazy. i stumped up my stairs and slammed my bedroom door. NEXT

CHAPTER WILL BE IN EDWARD'S POV AND BOY ARE YOU IN FOR A SURPRISE.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I waited anxiously on the couch for Carlisle to walk to the main lobby to give me an update. I turned around and I can see Rosalie headed my way. She comes in and pulls me away to an secluded spot.

"What the hell did you do? Do even realize what you did?" She whisper even though the rage was clear.

"What was I suppose to do Rosalie? Just let her die!" I growled.

"It would have been hell a lot easier. Your actions jeopardized this family." She yelled. I was about to say something until I spotted Carlisle. I dismiss myself from Rosalie's presence and went to Carlisle.

"How is she? Did I do much damage?" Carlisle shone his fatherly smile to me.

"No, son. You did not hurt her. She just has a small bump on the head, but other than that she will be walking out the hospital in one piece."

I released a sigh of relief. "Edward, you can go home now. No worries, son." Carlisle smiled and left to attend to other patients. I spotted Rosalie, but I ignored her and left.

I arrived at home no later than than twenty minutes after I departed from hospital. Just to avoid the family, I used my vampire speed and ran to my room. I turned on some of my classical music and laid on my couch. I stared aimlessly at the ceiling. I couldn't help, but think about Bella. Bella. The name sounded so right on my tongue. Her long, beautiful, rich brown hair dangled free. Her warm eyes were so inviting. They spark a fire in me that I thought extinguish after I was turned. When were on the ground and she was unconscious, I couldn't help, but stare. Her lips seem so soft and tender, but I quickly banish those thoughts. I was so lost in my thought process, I didn't know another was in my room.

The vampire ambushed me with kisses and smiles. "Tanya, my love. Where have you been?" She propped her head on my chest and stared at me.

"Well, I returned from Alaska to see my sisters to tell them the great news." Tanya squealed. I sat up alarmed.

"Tanya, I thought we were going to wait to tell our family." I said. Tanya sat up and crossed her arms.

"Edward, please don't ruin this moment for me. Did you really expect I could keep our engagement a secret, especially from my sisters." She complained.

I knew I couldn't win this argument, so I held her in a hug a kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to keep something like that." I got up from the couch and grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "It is only fair that my family knows, but I want to wait until Carlisle is here." I explained.

Tanya jumped up and down and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

After she composed herself, she said, "While we wait, I'm going shopping with your sisters." Tanya announced.

"Okay lovely. Have fun with Alice, the store crazed junkie." I rolled my eyes. Tanya nudged at my shoulder playfully. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Either way, have fun." Tanya was on her way out the door, until she turned around and said "Edward Cullen, you are going to make me the luckiest and happiest bride on the planet." Tanya blew me a kiss and disappeared.

My feelings are genuine for Tanya, but this Bella... she is racking my brain. I just hope this fascination cease to exist very soon.

I BET YOU MOST OF YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT. I WILL CONTINUE IN EDWARD'S POV IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I MIGHT JUST FIT IN BELLA'S POV. ANOTHER THING, I WOULD LOVE MORE COMMENTS.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS

EDWARD'S POV

My family was all gather in the living room when I finally came downstairs and I noticed Tanya acting all jittery. I chose to read her mind. Finally! Now we can tell them. I took an unnecessary breath. "Family, I have a announcement, so please have a seat.

_"Don't do it, Edward! This is only going to end in a disaster."_ I looked over at Alice and her contorted with worry.

"What is that you have to us, son?" Carlisle said, while everyone was seating down. Tanya flitted towards my side and wrapped her arm around my side.

"Tanya and I have some great news to share with you." I looked down to Tanya and smiled at her.

"Well Edward, don't leave them in suspense." Tanya urged

. "Tanya and I is... engaged." I said. Esme was the first on her feet to walk over to us. Esme hugged Tanya then me.

"Son, I'm happy for you." I know Esme and she didn't sound enthusiatic at all. My family sat around all awkwardly, exchanging looks among themselves.

"Congrats, son. I'm happy for you." Carlisle said. Alice just walked off with Jasper following. The only person actually happy was Rosalie. She and Tanya was talking feverishly. The rest of the night was dull as I expected. And I was piss!

Tuesday school morning finally rolled around. I headed toward my car and found Alice sitting in the passenger seat in the front. I looked over to Jasper and he just hunched is shoulders and got into his own car. I slid into the driver seat and drove out the garage. Half-way through the drive, I could see that Alice was antsy.

"Say what you have to say Alice, because now I'm disgusted with you." She turned to face me and she glared.

"I can say the same to you, Edward." She growled.

"Excuse me! I'm not one who walked out on my engagement announcement. After the years of you and Esme pressuring me to find someone and after I do... you guys are not a least bit happy." I seethed through my teeth.

"And you are right, but we pressure you to find someone you truly love. Your mate, not a substitute!" Alice argued.

I was applaud. "Don't you dare speak of Tanya that way. Not the one I love!" I said, my voice reaching a dangerous level.

"I don't doubt you have feelings, but Edward when was the last time you I was wrong. I told you not to engage Tanya in the first place, but you so was desperate for a companion, ignored my warnings. Now, she's going to become a victim of all this pain you going to bring on." She said.

I remained silent. "Edward, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, cause this is something I can't help you with." Alice said. I turned into the school parking lot and parked next to Emmett's monstrous Hummer. I got out my car and slammed the door an d stormed off. I was walking so fast, I didn't notice the girl I bumped into.

The force from my body made her fall. "DAMN! Too much spinach, Popeye!" The girl said. I looked down and it was Bella. My fatal mistake was to look into her eyes. She interrupted my thought. "Thanks for helping." She said sarcastically.

I quickly bent down and helped her collect her books. "I'm sorry." I said before walking off.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. I rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. Elijah was standing over the stove cooking.

"Damn! I was hoping I was imagining you." I said.

"Nope! I'm real as day! Grab out a plate for yourself." Elijah said.

I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a plate. I handed him the plate and he put an omelet on the plate. He grabbed a fork and bowl of fruit and placed it in front of me.

"Bon Appetit!" Elijah said.

"Thanks!" I said.

After a few minutes of eating, Elijah struck up a conversation. "Why were you with vampires yesterday? When you came home earlier evening." He said, drinking his coffee.

"Well, they were bringing me home after my suppose concussion. I can't drive for a week or so. Anyways, there is actually a family of vampires in Forks. There is five kids and their father treated me at the hospital."

"A vampire working in the hospital. Surprising." Elijah leaned in curiosity.

"Their 'vegetarians'. All their eyes are golden. You would think they would wear enchanted eye contacts, but the mother assisted me home. Actually, their son saved me from being run down." I said after swallowing my last bit of food.

"Well, I need to get going to school." Elijah just nodded.

I grabbed my car keys off the hook, but before I walked out the door, Elijah snatched my keys. "Wh- What the hell are doing? I tried to snatch my keys back, but failed. "Elena, you have a concussion. You need to keep appearances up, okay?" He said all concern.

"SO, HOW DO I GET TO SCHOOL? WALK? BIKE?" I ranted annoyed.

Elijah walk past me, out the door. "No, silly. I'm taking you." He said with a smug smile.

I walked to my car. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I said.

He pinched his fingers together and laughed. "Just a bit." He got in the driver seat, then I hopped in.

During the drive, Elijah turned the radio and started to talk. "Elena, I'm sorry. I'm really am. I wanted my family back. That's all I wanted, nothing more. I really want this to work. I'm not trying to replace anyone, but asking you to give me a chance, Elena. I just want the hate you harboring towards me can be replace with something positive." Elijah parked in the school lot.

He stared at me for an answer. "Elijah, I don't hate you. I would have done the same to have the people I love back in my love. I'm not going to deny that we connected the first time we met. You have look out for me in your own way. I'm not angry about you and your siblings tried to kill me, because that was me not to long ago, but every time I let someone in, they end up dying. That's part of the reason I left." I looked at him before out the window. It was raining.

"Lets take things slow for now, then take things from there. That's all I can promise, Elijah." I glanced at him.

"That's okay with me, Elena." I nodded before getting out the car. "Have a good day at school. I will be here after school." He said.

Before closing the door, I said "Have a great day, Elijah." I closed the door. I walking before I was knocked down by this impending force.

"DAMN! Too much spinach, Popeye." I looked up and it was Edward. His eyes were breathtaking, but I quickly recovered, but he didn't. He didn't even move to help me to gather my stuff. I squatted to start to pick up my stuff.

"Thanks for helping." I said sarcastically. Obviously, my words broke his concentration, because swiftly he bent down and gather my stuff and handed it to me.

"I'm sorry." He said before storming off. He is one uptight vampire.

Comments?


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I was in fifth period and it was history. I was sitting there dazed, just about in tears. Alaric was in my memories. He was part of my family and just like the others, he perished. He was like another brother. He were close and just miss that brilliant smile that just warmed up the class. I took a deep breath and force myself to focus. This adjusting period will take longer than I thought. I looked to the front and noticed two of the Cullens sit up front. I believe it is Rosalie and Emmett. The way they looked at each other was... dazzling.

I remember me and Stefan stealing glances of each other every chance we got. I smiled to myself about that. Before I knew it, the bell has rung. I was making my way out of class and this Asian boy came along the side of me. "You're Isabella, right?" He said.

"Yes, but call me Bella." I becoming use to my name. "You are?"

"My name is Eric. We share 6th hour lunch together. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends." He said.

"As longs there is no McFeelies, then I will." I smirked at him and Eric laughed.

He put up the boy scout symbol. "I promise no McFeelies."

We both laughed. I almost tripped, but Eric caught my arms and level me on the floor. "Thanks."

Eric walked me over to his table and there was three girls and two boys all talking and laughing. "Hey, guys." Everyone popped there heads up to stare up at Eric. "This is my homegirl, Bella."

I gave a small wave. "Bella, this is Ben, Mike, Angela, Lauren, and Jessica." Everyone raised there hands as he said there names. I took a seat between Angela and Jessica. I noticed Lauren giving me dirty looks, but I choose to ignore it.

"So, Bella, where did you move from?" Mike said.

"I moved from Phoenix, Arizona." I replied.

"Why would you want to move to a dump town like this?" Jessica scoffed.

"I was being stalked by this crazed homicidal killer and I'm in witness protection to testify against him for killing my neighbors. Oops, I wasn't suppose to tell you that." Everyone went quiet and horror seeped onto their faces. I busted out laughing. I can't believe they took me seriously. "I'm kidding, guys. I moved because my mother died in a car accident and my father and I needed a change."

Everyone started to laugh nervously. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bella." Angela said.

"Thanks, but I'm doing good. It was awhile ago." I said. I paused and thought to change the subject. "So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" I said.

Jessica was happy to jump in. "Well, we go surfing or shopping or throw parties. We pretty much have to make up things to get through the day. It's a small town. What did you do back home?" Jessica asked.

"We threw parties and one time, my ex-boyfriend's brother and I went on a road trip to go to Georgia. Then it was another time we went to Chicago And New York. It was amazing. We did car washes, which was the best." I said.

They oggled on my words, just amazed. Jessica demeanor changed and I looked over and saw Mike checking me out. Ugh. I thought it was time to dismiss myself. "I'm going to go get something to eat." I walked to the salad bar. I took my time decorating my bowl. I turned around and I jumped backwards causing me to drop my bowl. Alice caught my bowl with perfect timing.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't mean to startle you!." I put my hand over my chest, trying to catch my breath.

"Its okay. I will be fine." I said.

Alice held out my salad and I reached out to take it. Our hands met for a brief second, but Alice tensed up. She stood like a statue. She was physically there, but not mentally. I saw a boy come up to her. He has beautiful curly hair.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice lurched forward and latched onto my hands.

"It was you. You were the one in the woods. You saved me!" The boy who came to her side turned his attention away from her and looked at me.

I pulled my hands away from her and walked away. I could feel the Cullen Clan eyes on me as I took my seat at the table. "What was all that about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." I said. I followed the couple as they walked towards their table. My eyes met Edward's eyes. His eyes were like daggers. They were fierce. Then, my eyes met Alice's eyes. She was way too happy about this. I turned around. I zoned into their conversation.

"Alice, it is impossible that Bella saved you. She is human." The boy said.

"Jasper, I'm telling that she saved me that day in the forest. When have you known me to be wrong?" Alice said.

"Lets say you are right, how could you see the past?" Jasper said.

"When I touched her, it was like a passageway open in my brain and saw what I couldn't." Alice said.

"I knew she was trouble from the moment I laid eyes on her. We need to do something." Rosalie growled.

"Rose, stop being silly! If she was a threat to us, then we would know about it." Emmett said.

"She's probably the reason those dead bodies been piling up lately." Rosalie protested.

"No. She's not like that. But I saw something else." Alice said.

"Don't say it, Alice!" Edward said rudely.

"I told you would regret announcing your engagement with Tanya." Alice said.

"Your visions can always change, Alice." Edward said.

Damn, would they say it already. I thought to my self.

"What did you see, Alice?" Rosalie said.

Finally. Alice paused before continuing. "Edward was kissing Bella. They were together." Alice said.

At that moment, Edward stood up and slammed though the lunch doors.

"Alice, Edward loves Tanya. Jasper, back me up." Rosalie looking for reassurance.

"This where I have to disagree with you, Rose. Edward likes Tanya, but no love. Despite my mood gift, everybody in family knows that Edward don't love her." Jasper said.

The bell started to ring, so I tuned out. I couldn't believe what was happening. My secret was unraveling at the very moment. My next class was English and to my surprise... the Cullen Clan was there. Even Edward! Gladly, the people I was seated with at lunch with was also there, so I took a seat next them. That whole time, I didn't even look back.

Ms. Staue, English Teacher, started to talk. "Hello, everyone. This class period will be a discussion. I wanted to do something different this year. For the end of the year finals, my three upper level classes will be writing, producing, and directing a play. The stagecraft students are at your disposal. They will be collaborating with us for there on grade too. So for groups, I'm splitting the class in half." Mrs. Staue walked in the middle row.

"These four rows are a group." OH MY GOD, I'M STUCK WITH ALL THE CULLENS. At least, my lunch buddies with me. I looked back at them. Rosalie was scowling, Jasper and Emmett unsure, Alice was bouncing up and down with a smile, and Edward was glaring at me. I turned around. Oh man, I'm screwed.

"Discuss among your group on your plans." Ms. Staue.

I turned to face all my partners. "I guess we can meet at my house. Its pretty big and we can do potlucks to save cash on food. We can do weekends or weekdays. And if anyone need picking up, I can pick them up." Mike, Eric, Ben, Lauren, Angela, and Jessica agreed to do that.

Even though pained me, I addressed the Cullens. "How about you, guys?" I said. Alice nearly knocked her desk over with excitement. "Of course, we will." Rosalie glared at her. There was no objections, so I went with it.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. I finished eighth hour gym and walked to the front of the school. Elijah was waiting in my truck. I walked over, but before I got in the car, the Cullens was watching me adamantly. I got in the truck.

"How was your day?" Elijah asked. "Drive. I'll explain later."

Comments?


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I storm through house, while Alice was close on my tail. "Edward, aren't you excited about this?" Alice pleaded.

Esme and Carlisle come out of his office. "Excited about what?" Esme said.

"The girl we took home, Bella, she is the one who saved my life." I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

They was in the shock phase. "Sweetie, how is that possible? Bella is human." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, we live in a world where vampires and werewolves and other creatures live. Why does this come as a surprise?" Alice couldn't pipe down.

"That still don't explains about why Edward should be excited." Esme said.

I saw that Alice was about to say something. "Alice, don't even think about it." Alice grimaced at me.

"Bella is Edward's mate." I turned around and stared at Emmett. Emmett hunched his shoulders and tried to look innocent.

"Why did you just say that?" I glared at him.

"You told Alice she couldn't say anything, but not the rest of us." Alice and Emmett started to laugh.

"Thank God." Esme jumped and said.

I just stared at her. I was so grateful that Tanya left last night.

"ESME!" Esme came to my side.

"Edward, I just didn't want you to make a mistake that could have made you miserable. You are my son and I want what is best for you." Esme attention went to Alice. Alice was having a vision. I saw her vision. Oh, no! When Alice came out of the vision, a slow, deviant smirk cross her face.

"What did you see, sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella and her father is on their way to our house." Esme and Alice was in joy. If a vampire could get a migraine, this would be the moment.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

We made it home and we rushed into the house. Elijah followed me into the living room and sat on couch beside me. "What is so urgent that you waited to get home?"

"The Cullens know I'm a vampire, Elijah. I was listening to their conversation and Alice can see the future and I'm pretty sure that two more have abilities." I blurted out. Elijah was sitting all silent. "Elijah?" I said, annoyed by his quietness.

"Elena, you're fine. I promise. I think we need to get acquainted with them." He said.

"What you just said was not helpful at all. They could figure me out, Elijah!" My voice a little pitchy.

"Elena, they won't figure you out. Just because they know you're a vampire, doesn't mean your guts will be spilled." Elijah got from the couch, then he pulled me up. "Come. Lets go get to know them. Clear the air. Okay?"

I couldn't help, but nod. Elijah head me back out the door. We follow their scent, until we were pulling into a drive way. I looked up at there house and I was in awe. It was so open and structure was pristine. "They have a beautiful home." Elijah nodded in agreement. We exited the car and walked up the driveway. I walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. I looked at my reflection, before someone came around a corner.

It was Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle opened the door and Esme greeted. "Bella, its nice to see you again." she said.

"Same here. Hi, Dr. Cullen." I said.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella." He said with a smile.

"Carlisle and Esme, this is my father, Elijah Mikaelson." I said.

Elijah shook their hands and let us in. We followed them up a staircase and into the kitchen. "You have a beautiful home." I said, still in awe.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme looked back. We finally entered the living room, which the family was there.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came today." Alice giddy. Even though she was weird, she was growing on me.

"Its nice to be here." I said.

Elijah decided to speak. "I'm going to get straight to the point, before the pleasantries." Everyone nodded. "We are vampires, as you already know, but you also know Bella is different." Elijah paused, then continued. "Bella is half bred, which means she was born as a vampire and as a human." Everyone attention was caught at this point, even Edward, who tried his hardest to ignore my existence.

"I came over to make peace, because we will be working with each other for a while." I said.

"Thank you." I turned to Alice, who tuned down her excitement. "Thank you for saving my life that day. You have no idea how much you gave back to me." Alice got up from the couch and walked over and hugged me.

I was a little stunned, but I hugged her back. It was a nice feeling. Alice parted from me and giggle.

"You smell amazzzzing!" That didn't make the moment weird, but I smiled and said,

"Thank you." She skipped back to Jasper's side. He gave me smile, before I looked away.

Before I knew, I was in Esme's grasp. "You have no idea how much you save this family as whole." She looked up to Elijah. "You produce a miracle, you know that?" She said.

"Yes, ma'am. I know that to be true." He said. He looked down at his watch. "Well, lets not take too much of your time. Are ready to go, Bella?" Elijah asked.

Before I could respond, Alice jumped up. "You have to go already? Stay and have fun with us." Alice said.

"I'm pretty sure she have better things to do, Alice." Edward said rudely. Alice whipped her back at him. "You have a room, Edward. Do what you do best and go sulk there. Let her speak for herself." She snapped at him. Everyone looked a little surprise, even Elijah. Now, all eyes on me. "Sure. I love to stay." I said.

Alice jumped up and down. She flitted to my side and yanked me towards upstairs. Elijah yelling behind me, "Call me when your ready to come home." He said. "Sure." I said before going out of sight.

COMMENTS


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS

After hours in Alice's room and talking, I decided to go downstairs. Once I reached the living room, aroma of something delicious filled the air. I followed the smell into the kitchen.

Carlisle and Esme was cooking. Esme looked up and smiled at me. "Hi. I figured you would be hungry, so I went to the store and grabbed somethings." Esme said.

"It also gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for once." Carlisle said.

I walked up to the counter and sat down. "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it anyways. Everything smells delicious." I said.

"Thank you. So, are you having fun with Alice?" Esme asked.

"Alice have this power to make you open up. She should work for the CIA." I smirked.

"What she going to do? Shop them to death?" Carlisle laughed.

Esme tapped him on the shoulder. I looked around and realize no one was in the house. "Did I drive out your family?" I said.

"No, Bella. They went hunting. They should be here shortly." Carlisle said.

I excuse myself to head back to Alice's room, but I noticed this other room. I was a little curious, so I opened it up. In the middle of the room, there was a piano. The light dimmed low. I walked over to the piano and sat down. I remembered Stefan teaching me how to play the piano. It was something to keep me busy, because I was a newborn.

The first song I learned to play on the piano was Gravity by Sara Bareilles. My fingers grazed over the keys and started to play. I sung along with the tune. I was lost in memories. I felt Stefan's hands over mines, moving them. It was one of my happiest memories.

"You're really good." A person said behind me. I removed my hands and turned around to see Edward standing there.

EDWARD'S POV

"I'm done hunting. Anyone else?" I said.

Jasper came to my side, but Emmett and Rosalie was finishing up. Emmett dropped his deer carcass and looked at me.

"Why in such a hurry, bro? Afraid Alice will corrupt your dear beloved?"Emmett smirked.

"Stop being an asshole, Emmett." Rosalie gave him a death stare.

Emmett's smile disappeared. "Check." I said. Emmett looked over to me, angrily.

"What? You can comment on my problems, I cannot on yours. Tasteless, Emmett." I laughed before sprinting off to home. I was outside the house, before I heard a beautiful tune flowing from the house. It was gentle, but elegant. I ran to the kitchen. I looked over to Carlisle and Esme, before proceeding to my music room. Bella's singing filled the house. I spotted Alice spying on Bella. I walked to the entrance and watched her fingers moved through the keys swiftly.

"You're really good." Bella stopped playing instantly and turned to look at me. I could see her cheeks becoming red. "Thanks."

"Who taught you how to play?" I asked. I moved more into the room.

"Now, you want to talk to me?" She said. She got up to walk out, but I stepped in front of her. My intention was to let her, but my body was not in agreeance.

"I'm sorry for acting ungentlemanly like. It was not my intent. Please, stay." I said. I looked into her eyes and she was contemplating.

"I will stay only if you play something for me." Bella said.

"Fine." I gave in, so we walked back to the bench and sits down.

"So, what will you be performing for me today, Mr. Cullen?" She said with a smile.

I looked at her and said, "Let me surprise you, Ms. Swan." I place my hand on the keys and played away. When I was done playing, Bella started to clap.

"Edward, that was absolutely beautiful. I never heard that before. Did you compose that yourself?" She said.

"Yes, I did." I paused and stared at Bella.

She was smiling. "What?"

"Nothing. I didn't expect you to be into classical." I said.

She waved her hand at me. "I like all types of music. I don't just stick with one genre." She said.

I noticed a loose hair on her face, so I reached up and used my thumb to move it out of the way.

Even after, I didn't remove my hand and she didn't mind. We were getting closer and closer. Our noses were touching and I feel her warm breath on my lips. My impulses were wild. Bella moved the rest and lips met. They were softer than I imagined. Her hands up my neck and into my hair. She pushed me closer.

"Edward, I'm home!" Tanya announced. Bella and I jerked apart and stood up. I could hear Alice running interference, enough time to straighten ourselves.

Bella walked out the room first, then I followed. "Tanya, I'm in the living room, darling."

"Why do I smell a human?" Tanya said. Tanya stopped in front of Bella. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. And you?" Bella said.

"Not your concern, little girl." Tanya sneered.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

"Bella, let's go get you something to eat." Alice said.

Alice grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Alice is a god send. "Tanya, why the rudeness? She is our guest." Esme scolded. Tanya frowns and whips her blonde curls out of her face. "I get a call from Rosalie that some girl was trying to move on my fiancée. So, Esme, you could see where the problem lies." Tanya growled.

I decided this was time to step in. "Tanya, everything is fine, sweetheart." I said. I went to her and took her into my embrace. "Come. Lets go sit down on the couch." I took hold of her hand and sat down on the couch.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I'm sitting at the counter with Alice, eating my food. "I'm get ready to go. Too much animosity for my taste." I said finishing up.

"I'm sorry about that. Tanya usually have more grace than that." Alice commented.

The kiss kept flashing through my mind. "She have the right to be cautious. I can't be really mad." I said.

"Want me to drop you off?" Alice offered.

"No, that's okay. My father is on his way. We can just wait it out here." I said.

Esme came around the corner and sat next to me. "I want to apologize behavior of Tanya. Hope it doesn't discourage you to return to our home." Esme said.

I placed my hand on hers and smile. "No, not at all, but it is best to keep myself from Edward."

"That is best." I turned my head and saw Tanya.

"Tanya, you need to excuse yourself from this kitchen." Esme said.

"Why? Why am I the odd man out in this family? What is so special about this... whore?" Tanya said.

At that moment, I could hear my father outside, but I was beyond piss. "Obviously, I'm not the problem here. If you so adamant to push me out, then something is wrong with your relationship." I walked towards the door, but I look behind me and said, "Jealousy is not attractive." Then, I left.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

The car ride was extremely quiet between me and Elijah. As soon as he parked the car in the drive way, I used my vampire speed and ran to my room. I closed my door and flopped onto my bed. I pushed my face into my pillow with my shame. In my head, I kept whispering, "What did I do? Why did I do that?" Then, the kiss kept replaying in my mind. The bad part... I liked it! The old Elena would have been disgusted and shamed. This bold Bella is bad for me. I heard my phone chimed from my jacket pocket.

My phone haven't chimed since I left Mystic Falls. I got up and went over to my jacket. I retrieved my phone. I went through my messages and saw a Facebook post from Bonnie. I clicked on it. I stared at the post over and over. My eyes were filling up with tears.

It read, _"I miss Jeremy soo much! Every passing moment, my heart breaks a little more. Many restless nights to come!"_

All my memories came flooding back. I was no longer in bliss thinking about Edward, but Jeremy. Then, my mind flashed Katherine. Rage blinded me. I threw my phone into the wall and it broke into several pieces. At the same time, Elijah walked into my room, witnessing my meltdown. I expected he would be all invasive, but he sat down on my chair and stared at me. I was getting annoyed.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say this has nothing to do with Edward." He said.

"How do you know that?" Now, I was pacing the room. Frantically stroking my hair.

"Damon has done worst and you was never this angry. Jeremy, isn't it?" He more than stated than asking.

I felt my wall of defense crumble and broke down in tears. I was crouched down on the floor, trying to catch my breath. I felt arms wrap around me. I leaned against Elijah's chest and cried. He gently stroked my head. Few minutes passed, I managed to calm down.

"I was the last face he saw, before he died." I whispered.

"Katherine is the one he saw, not you." Elijah said.

"But we have the same face and every time I think about, my stomach turns. She shouldn't be able to walk this Earth anymore." I said.

"If you killed her, you would have turned into her. Stefan saved you in more ways than one. You wouldn't have been the sister Jeremy remember when he left this world." Elijah said.

I lifted up and release him and sat next to him. "Elijah, why aren't you mad?" I asked.

"Mad about what?" He responded. "Jeremy and I killed Kol. I mean, it was in self-defense, but he was your brother. You went through all the trouble to get them back. Why aren't you mad?"

"I told Kol not to go, but he went anyways. I love my brother, but his superior complex was going to be his downfall one day. He suffered the consequences." His face remained straight, not an emotion in sight.

"It doesn't make the loss any easier, Elijah." I protested. "I try not to think about it. Its better not to linger for a vampire my age."

"You must be bipolar!" I said in amazement.

"Bipolar?" Elijah questioned.

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY RAN ME OFF THE ROAD, BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH KLAUS' DEATH!"

My voice went up a few octaves. I jumped up off the floor. "OUT!"

Elijah got up without protest and left my room. I turned off my light and laid in the dark and until I drifted to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later and it was 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep, but with no prevail. So I decided to get up. I went downstairs and into the kitchen table. Elijah was at the kitchen table. I took a seat from across him. He just kept on reading a book he held in his hands. It was one of those awkward silence. I knew I overreacted.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... that wound is still fresh in my mind." I said, while avoiding eye contact.

"It know what the ironic thing is?" He continued to read his book. "The ironic thing is that Damon snapped your brother's neck and you forgave him, obviously. But I lash out in anger and grief for Klaus' death and I'm a villain."

I remained silent. "Damon lash out, because of his feelings was hurt. He lash out for rejection." I could feel his cold stare on me. I only wish his attention was still on the book. "Now, you can see where my confusion lies, Elena." He said.

I feel like he was scolding me, because I felt my inner little girl whimpering. "Truthfully, I don't have an answer for that. I guess my feelings were stronger than I thought for Damon at the time. I can't explain it. But... it still don't correct the wrongs you and Klaus caused. Did I tell you I killed a girl?" I looked down with shame.

Elijah remained to stare. "She was young, working girl. My emotions were turned off at the time and Damon and Stefan was trying to turn them back on. The girl was our waiter. I cornered her and compelled her. I went back to my table. I said, 'If you guys insist to change me back, there will be repercussions. I will make examples of innocents."

I smiled. 'I hope you guys enjoy the show." I looked over and exactly eleven p.m., the girl walked into on-coming traffic. She was dead, instantly. I didn't even cringe. I was excited." It was silent and I looked into Elijah's eyes.

Tears was stinging my eyes. I looked away. "I want someone to blame for that, so I won't have face the fact I alone killed a girl. I want to make her villain and I can't. My dreams are clouded with her face." I gave a weak smile. "So, you now know the truth." My head laid against the table. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

My hands were covered with another pair. "I'm sorry, Elena." Elijah said. When I felt like I could handle myself, I raised up and wiped my tears away.

"I'm no longer Elena anymore. I came here for a new start, but its going to take a little longer than I thought. Isabella Swan is the new me. For now on, call me Bella." I gave an exuberant smile.

"Bella." He whispered. I tightened a grip on his hand.

"And the new start don't have to be just for me. It can be you too. For once, no one knows you here. You don't have to have that raining cloud on you. New slate for you, too." I said.

"You're right." Elijah said. I held my hand out and said, "Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan."

Elijah took my hand and shook it. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson. It's nice to meet you."

I was washing the leftovers dishes from last night. I hear a thump coming from the other room. "Elijah?" He didn't answer me. I dry my hands and go to the study. I knock on the door. "Elijah? Are you okay?"

He still didn't answer. I slowly open the door. It was partly open and I saw legs. I swing open the door fully and Elijah was laying on the floor, wooden stake extending from his chest cavity. He was desecrated. I ran to his side and yanked out the stake. I kneeled next to him.

I hear the door slam and my eyes shot up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I yelled. Her eyes were wild and dark. Her blonde curls dangled past her shoulders. "If I can't have Edward, then no one will." Tanya lunged at me.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOW WE ARE AT STAGE TO SEE SOME MENDING BETWEEN ELENA AND ELIJAH. OBVIOUSLY ELENA HAVE A LONG ROAD BEFORE RECOVERY. AND WHAT IS UP WITH TANYA. COMMENT? SHARE?


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.

EDWARD'S POV

I was sitting in the living room, listening to Tanya and Rosalie going over wedding flickering me glances to me. Jasper and Emmett was arguing over a football game. Carlisle and Esme left to hunt. My attention span was decreasing by the second. My kept wandering to Bella and that kiss. I could still feel electricity on my lips. Tanya seemed to calm down after whole dabocal with Bella. I snapped out of my daze when I heard a gasp from Alice.

She was having a vision.

_Bella was dress in wedding dress and Elijah escorting her down the aisle. She was happy and glowing. She was absolutely beautiful. I could see my family in the crowd among others. Then, I came into view. I was dress in black suit with a bow tie. Carlisle was standing in the middle. He was conducting the ceremony. Bella finally reached me and I took her hand. Carlisle's words was blur. "I do." I said. "I do." Bella said. "You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said. Bella leaned in for a kiss, but stopped. "I love you." Then, we kissed._

The vision end.

I was back into my living room. Everyone surrounds Alice, asking what did you see. Alice felt her eyes on me. "Edward, I let you see that vision for a reason, but yet you are still afraid to see the truth." Alice shook her head, before getting up. "I hope that was enough for you." Alice said before disappearing upstairs. Everyone went quiet and tensed up.

Emmett jumped up and started to scream. "TOUCHDOWN, BITCHES! JASPER, YOU OWE ME MONEY!" He did a dance, if can call it that. Emmett stopped when he notice that we were staring at him. "What?" He questioned.

"How in the hell did you make it as a vampire?" Jasper asked.

Emmett showed off his arms. "With these guns." He kissed the muscles on his arms. He wagged his eyebrows.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I hoped you didn't say it to that bear that nearly killed you."

Jasper and Rosalie laughed. Jasper reached over and gave her high-five.

Emmett scowled. "You were surely enjoying my physique last night. I remember yours words to be 'OH, EMMETT! WHY YOU SO -.."

"WHOA! WHOA! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!" I jumped up and stopped him from finishing that sentence. Emmett smirked. Much as I would love to use this as a distraction delay the inevitable, I can't chicken out like that. Plus, I won't hear Alice nag me anymore. "Tanya, we need to talk." I took her hand and lead her upstairs to my room. Tanya took a seat on my bed and I just paced.

"Edward, I think this wedding will turn out superbly. Rosalie thought we should go to Seattle tomorrow and go dress shopping." Tanya said.

_ "I wish he would just tell me all ready. I have a lot to take care of."_ Tanya thought.

I took an unnecessary breath and sat next to her. "Tanya, I'm truly sorry to do this to you." I said.

"Do what, darling?" Tanya grazed my cheek. She was still smiling.

"I can't go through with the wedding, Tanya. A lot has changed in a such short period. I wish there was another way to do this, but it is not." I said.

I watched the smile slowly seep away from her face. I tried to read her thoughts but she blocked me. Her hands slipped from mines. Tanya got up from the bed and stood with her back towards me.

"I need to understand the change of heart you have. Did something happen?" She asked. Her voice was old and hard.

"Yes, but its irrelevant. We are not meant to be together." I stood from the bed."Tanya, I genuinely did care about you. I tried fool myself to believe it was love, but it was me being afraid to be alone. When our paths crossed, I felt a connection with you. And I thought 'maybe this is it.'" I moved closer to her and laid my hand on her shoulder. Tanya whipped around and pushed me.

"Don't ever touch me!" Venom lace her words. "Don't play for me as a fool! I've seen how you looked at that whore, Bella. This is about her and don't lie." I hissed at the word whore. "Bite your tongue, Tanya!"

"That's what your whack job of a sister vision. You and Bella." She laughed maniacally.

At that moment, Jasper burst through the door. "Tanya, I would have no problem ripping your throat out!" Emmett and Alice was restraining him.

Tanya laughed harder. She walked back and forward, fiddling with her necklace. "It's funny how you think your pathetic attempt to make a threat. It twinge me one bit." Tanya stopped and just froze. Then, she was gone. Alice had another vision.

_Tanya was lurking behind a man. He was shuffling through papers and unknowing of the creature behind him. He turned and she was quick like lightning, staking him in the heart. It was Elijah._

Vision ends.

"GO, EDWARD!" Alice yelled. I was gone heading to Bella's home.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Tanya. You need to leave before I rip your head from your shoulders." Anger was an understatement. Tanya stalked towards me. Her eyes became dark and black veins became visible. "Give it your best shot."

I grabbed the stake I took out of Elijah. Tanya lunged at me and I ducked and rolled out of the way. I use vamp speed and tackle her through a window. Tanya landed on top of me. She grabbed a piece glass and cut my face.

"I wonder if Edward will still desire you after you scar." I put my hand around her neck and kept her arm length while my hand searched for the stake. Tanya jabbed the piece of glass into my side.

"AHHHH! YOU BITCH!" I finally my hand landed on the stake. I punctured her side through the ribcage, missing her heart. I broke the piece of wood into her side.

"AHHHHH! DAMN IT!" Tanya got up and stumble backwards.

"BELLA!" I was about to rip Tanya's head off, until I got distracted by Edward's calling out my name, which gave Tanya time to throw me into a nearby tree and to escape. I landed on the ground, pretty much my ribcage shattered. I looked back and Tanya was gone. I see Edward approaching me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. "I'm pretty my ribcage is shattered, but I will eventually heal. Help me inside, please." Edward reached down and assisted me up.

"This will hurt. Prepare yourself." Edward picked me up bridal style and vamp speed into the house. Much as I wanted to scream, Edward's scent was dazing me. I fiddle with one of his button, but quickly drawed my hands away. I managed to avoid his stare.

"Where?"

"What?" Falling out of his trance.

"Where do you want me to lay you?" Edward said.

"Oh, ummm... take me into the study. Right through this hall to your left."

I glanced over his shoulders and see the rest of the Cullens arriving. Edward turned the corner and I could feel his chest tense. I looked where he was looking. He was staring at Elijah. Damn. How am I going to explain he is going to wake up? "You can sit me down on the couch."

Edward walked towards the couch and lay me down. Edward backed away from me and didn't look at me. Alice come flitting through the door. Her little hands cover her mouth when she saw Elijah. I swear she was about to break down. She runs over to me and throw her arms around me.

"AH! AH! AH! Alice, I appreciate the hug and all, but I have broken ribs." She drawed back and gave a smile.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about Elijah. The vision came to me a little late." Alice was becoming fluster. "My dad is fine. He's dead, but not dead dead." I said. The Cullens exchanged looks among them. "I will explain a little later, but not now. I just want to lay here." I said.

"Do it take you longer to heal?" Carlisle asked, moving towards me.

"Ummmm, yeah. Its my human side." I said.

"I can wrap your sides tight to mend your ribs." Carlisle said.

"You're bleeding." Alice inspect the wound on my left.

"Tanya stabbed me with a piece of glass. I can't feel it anyway." I said.

"A true bad ass." Emmett commented.

Esme smacked him upside the head. "What did I tell you about that language in a ladies' presence?" Esme gave him a stern look. Emmett just rubbed his head.

"Everyone exit the room, so I can patch Bella up." Carlisle ordered.

"Can I stay?" Alice asked.

"Only if Bella say yes." Carlisle said while rummaging through his medic bag.

"Sure." I said.

"A little girl-on-girl action. Me likey." This time Rosalie smacked him upside the head. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out. Esme followed him out. Edward gave me a quick glance, before exiting and closing the door.

"Alice help her sit up. Bella, I will be quick as possible to wrap your sides." I nodded my head. "Alice help her up."

I sat up with Alice's assistance. I gripped the couch to keep from screaming out. Carlisle was less than minute applying the bandage. Alice laid me back easily. I pulled shirt back down.

"Carlisle." Alice called out.

"Yes." Carlisle not paying attention.

Alice pointed towards Elijah. "Look." I could see the black veins retracting from Elijah's face. I could see his eyes fluttering. Alice slowly got up from the floor and backed towards Carlisle. I could see the rest of the family coming into the room.

"Impossible." Carlisle whispered. Everyone just watched with curiosity.

"You don't know the half of it." I mumbled.

Elijah's eyes opened. He groaned and struggle to sit up. "What the hell happen?"

"All I know is that Edward's bat shit crazy fiancée staked you and attacked me." I said. The Cullens was motionless and tensed.

"Is that why the Cullens is in my study staring at me like I'm crazy?" Elijah asked.

"Well, we are not in Arizona anymore." I looked at him to see if he caught my drift.

"THAT WAS HELLA AWESOME!" Emmett yelled, which made me jump. This time Rosalie and Esme dragged him out the room.

"We're going to go. I'm pretty sure you had an exhausting night." Carlisle said, leading his kids out of the room.

"Elena, you have a lot to explain to me." Elijah said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." I close my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS. EDWARD'S POV

My family remain silent until we were in our house. Once we made it in the safety of our own home. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Rosalie screamed.

"Rosalie, watch your language. I don't allow it with Emmett, so the same courtesy extends to you." Esme scolded.

"Everyone in the living room, please." Carlisle ordered. Everyone followed Carlisle into the living room. Everyone took a seat next to their mates, while I remained standing.

"Carlisle, what do know about this?" Jasper questioned, holding Alice tight.

"When I was working for the Volturi, I heard stories. I always believed them as legends." Carlisle said.

"What were the 'legends', Carlisle?" Rosalie asked.

"There was this family called the Mikaelsons and that lived way before our time. The legend is that these humans came in contact with these werewolves. They had conflict with the Weres, so they needed a way to protect themselves against the Weres, so a witch defied many natural laws and created something that breaks every natural balance." Carlisle said.

"Vampires." I said finally breaking out of my slumber.

"Yes, son. They were called The Originals. That is the legend that was told to explain how vampires was created and how the war started between Weres and Vampires." Carlisle said.

"That don't explain why he is alive right now. Everyone saw that he was dead on the floor, right?" Rosalie exasperated.

"If the Originals is real and not a myth, then I'm sure they would have advantages unlike normal vampires." Carlisle said.

"See what you two did?" Rosalie looking between me and Alice. "If you would have went along and married Tanya, we wouldn't be mixed up with a unknown enemy." Rosalie stood up and glared at me.

"Bella is not an enemy, Rosalie!" Alice stood up, defending Bella.

"Why do you think The Originals have not been seen? Obviously, they don't want to be found. This could be the end of us!" Rosalie growled.

Emmett stood up. "Elijah could have killed us all ready, Rosalie, but he didn't." Emmett tried to comfort her, but she just pushed him away.

"YOU ALWAYS SIDE AGAINST ME!" Rosalie yelled, before storming out. Everyone just looked at Rosalie with surprise. A mate never attacked a mate before. It was very rare. Emmett looked hurt. Before we could say anything, Emmett vamp speed out the house. It was dead silent.

"Jasper, come with me. Lets find him." I said. I didn't want to talk about Bella anymore.

After a trail of broken trees...

I spotted Emmett sitting on the ground against a broken tree. "Hey, guys. Come join the pity party!" Emmett said unenthusiastic.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, Edward. He's hurt." Jasper responded.

"Nothing has been the same with me and Rosalie for a while. I have no idea how to fix the cracks of our marriage. I'm clueless when it comes to this. I tried taking her out, which is automatic fail. She is either busy or completely ignore me when we are alone." Emmett looks up to Jasper and me. "Guys, tell me the truth. How is Rosalie?" He asked.

Now, seeing Emmett so serious makes this whole situation so real. "To tell you the truth Emmett, Rosalie has been keeping her emotions stable. I never seen anything like it since being an empath. Its remarkable." Jasper said.

After listening to what Jasper said, I was thinking about how her mind became an empty canvas. Jasper noticed distress. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking about how Rosalie has been blocking me out. I just hadn't really notice until you said something Jasper."

"The only real emotions I felt is right around the time Bella showed up. I just feel hate and anger. That is pretty much it." Jasper said.

Emmett got up from the ground and paced. "So, what are you telling me?" Emmett growled. I stepped forward.

"We're not telling you anything, Emmett. Maybe Rosalie is dealing with something she don't want us to know. She is entitled to her privacy, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, man. Give her some time." I said.

Emmett rubbed his head out of frustration. "I need to be by myself for awhile. I will talk to you later." Emmett vamp speed out of view.

ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV

I woke up to light in my face. I tried to sit up, but felt this numbing pain. Then, I remember what happen last night. "Now, are you ready to explain why I was staked?" Elijah came in the study with a plate of food. I managed to sit up.

"Good morning to you, too." I brushed my hair from my face. Elijah handed me the plate of food and took a seat across from me. I looked over and the window was fixed from last night. "How did you manage that?" I was scoffing the food down.

"Don't avoid my question, Elena." Elijah said timidly.

I swallowed the food that was in my mouth. "I'm not avoiding your question and stop calling me Elena. The Cullens probably heard you call me Elena last night, Elijah. Anyways... Tanya was after me. When I was at Cullen's house, something happened." I paused.

"Something like what?" Elijah remained his posture and timid attitude. Might as well get it out of the way.

"Edward and I shared a kiss. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did. Maybe Edward told her and she flipped out." I explained.

"That would be a understatement, El- I mean Bella." Elijah said.

I noticed that it was later in the day. "I missed school. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"Maybe you were attacked by a deranged woman last night. Don't worry. I called you in and Carlisle is going to provide you with a doctor's note." Elijah said. My head popped up and stared at him.

"You talked to Carlisle. They are going to ask a lot of questions, Elijah."

"Bella, let me handle this, okay?" I nodded my head. Elijah got up his seat and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm meeting someone for renovations for the house." Elijah said.

I jumped from my seat. "Excuse me? When were you going to talk to me about renovations?" I said hastily.

"There are small changes I want to alter to keep you safe. There will be times I will have to leave, so I want you safe. So I will be back later, okay?"

"Sure." I said.

With that last note, he was gone in a blink of an eye.

Hour and half later...

I was done dressing and just laying around. I went to the kitchen and saw the trash need to be taken out. I drag the garbage out the house and sit it out front. I turn around and crypt catches my eye. I know Elijah told me to stay away, but the temptation is to great.

"I will be just in and out. No harm there." I said to myself. I started to walk to the crypt in the back. Every step with nervous trembles. My hand lays on the cool stone until it touched the wooden door. I tried to push it open, but I look up and there was a lock.

"Damn it." I whispered. I stared at the lock and decided. "He will live!" I broke the lock and removed it from the slot. I push the door and it slowly open. When the light finally peek through, you could see tomb in the middle. I push myself through and check out my surroundings. There is engravings everywhere.

"I seen these before" I said to myself. I turn my attention to the tomb. I touched the top and my beat little faster. "Made it this far." With vamp strength, I lift the stone top and place it on the floor.

I look down and saw a figure. His skin was blacken and his hair dead. He was dress down in a suit and wrapped in chains.

"Mikael." I whispered. He didn't budge. I leaned in closer.

"Mikael." Nothing.

I leaned in a nugde. Mikael quickly raised up and everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**

"Elena!" I heard someone scream out my name. I felt a little nudge. My eyes flutter open and saw Elijah hovering over me. I looked around and I was in my room. Then, I sprung up.

"MIKAEL! HE'S OUT!" I screamed.

"Calm down, Elena. Mikael is securely in the crypt." Elijah said.

"But he attacked me. He got up out of the crypt. I remember." I explained.

"Elena, he scared you so bad that you jumped back and knocked yourself out. He didn't even knick you." Elijah said. I could see the lines of worry leave his face and anger seeping in. "Do you want to exlain why you were in the crypt after I told you not to go in there?" Elijah gave me a stern look.

Ooops! "You know Elijah I am just so tired from my little near death experience." I flipped over in my bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Real funny, Elena, but that won't work on me. Now, explain." Elijah said, while ripping my covers off me.

"Okay. I was so curious and felt like he was lonely. Is he just suppose to lay there is whole existence. Especially, alone. Elijah, you said you wanted family and your father is less than a yard away from you." I said.

"Elena, my father is cruel man. He is just a bully. I don't want you expose to that hatred." Elijah said.

"Elijah, Klaus has done way worst, yet you keep forgiving him. I'm no better than Klaus, but you insist getting to know me. If you know what is good for you, you would leave and don't look back." I said. I jumped from my bed and walked over to my window.

"Elena-..." I cut Elijah off. "It's Bella, Elijah." I said.

"Bella, you are compassionate and far from Klaus. Klaus is my brother and we made a promise to each other. Forever and always." Elijah explained. He got up from his seat and came next to me. "Mikael is our childhood monster. My siblings and I don't agree on many things, but we agree on that." He said.

"Well, let me be the judge of that, Elijah." I said. I turned to look at him.

"Why do you want unneccessary pain, Bella?" Elijah asked. I could feel his annoyance through his words. In spur of a moment, I pulled Elijah in a hug. He stiffen up at my touch. I suppose it was the surprise. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. "If this attempt to soften me up, It's not working. This just makes me want to protect you more." Elijah said. He laid his head on top of mines.

"Look, I can't really explain why, but I have to do this. I will sit next to the crypt and keep all body parts from mouth reach. I promise?" I said. Elijah didn't say anything, but held on me a little more tighter. "Elijah?" I asked.

"Fine. You can sit with my father, but if come crying in the house, that's when the talking cease. Understand?" Elijah said sternly.

"Yes." I said. The house phone started to ring, so we parted from each other. I ran vamp speed downstairs and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I said.

"Bella?" A woman said.

"Yes, this is me."

"Oh, this is Jessica." Jessica said.

"Hi, Jessica. How can I help you?" I questioned.

"Well, we were wondering are we still coming to your house for the project?" Jessica asked.

"Yes. I was busy earlier this morning, that is why I didn't come to school. What is a good time for you?" I said. Elijah came around the corner and went into the study.

"6:00 p.m. works for us. Okay, see ya later. Bye." Jessica said.

"Okay, bye." I said, then hung up the phone.

"Guests?" Elijah said.

I jumped when I heard his voice. "Make some noise, please. Geez! Do you always have to be quiet?" I said.

"Centuries habit. Sorry. So, we are having guests?" Elijah said.

"I suppose so. We have this school year long project, so I will have meetings here every Wednesday. So, we have to move all the blood bags out of the refrigerator." I said.

"All ready taken care of. I bought a refrigerator and placed it in the basement." Elijah said. He took a seat on the couch and opened his newspaper.

"Centuries habit?" I said amusingly.

"Well darling, when you have so many enemies, you start to think one step ahead." Elijah said.

I laughed. "I'm going to go to the store and get some food, okay?" I said.

"I will come with you." Elijah was about to get off the couch, before I said "No. I will go by myself. I know exactly what you are thinking. Tanya is not going to scare me off into hiding. Plus, I can perfectly protect myself. I won't be long." I said. Elijah grumbled something that I couldn't hear. I grabbed my keys and vamp speed to my truck.

I was driving towards the store, until oil light started to blink. "Come on, baby. Don't go out!" My engine started to sputter and my car slowed down to a complete stop. I put it in park. "DAMN IT!" I smacked the steering wheel. "Just fantastic! I have no phone and broke down in the middle of nowhere." I said to myself. I hopped out of the car and closed the door.

I was walking down the road and this car slowed down. "Hey, miss! Do you need a ride?" He said. I didn't even look back. "Beat it, perve!" I said.

"Bella?" He said.

I came to an halt and turned around. It was Jacob from the grocery store. "Oh my God! I am so sorry. I didn't mean to call you a perve." I said. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Usually, I'm a charmer with the ladies. Never really had to try hard." Jacob smile and it was warming and genuine.

"I have no doubt that you are, but I am sorry." I said. Jacob put his car in park and exited his car. He came around to the driver side.

"That is okay. So, why are you walking down an deserted road?" Jacob asked.

"Well, my car ran out of gas. Plus, I didn't have an oil can, which I have to buy at the gas station. I was on my way to the grocery store." I said.

"Get in the car and I will take you to the store, then gas station." Jacob said. He open the door for me.

"Thank you for this." I said. I got into the truck and Jacob closed my door.

"No problem." Jacob smiled and walked back to the driver's side and got in.

Jacob and I was walking around the grocery store just chattering away. "So, why did you and dad move here?" Jacob said.

"How did know it was just me and my dad?" I questioned.

"Sheriff Swan is best friends with my dad. By the way, how are you? I mean with the guy attacking you at school." He asked.

"Well, lets just say that this school greeting beats my old high school." I laughed. "Truly, I'm okay. I really don't remember anything. It's all a blur. So Jacob, what do the townies do for fun?" I asked.

"I really wouldn't know, because I live on the reservation. But I do know a lot of people go to Port Angeles. Other than that, I have no idea." He said.

We made it to the check out aisle. Jacob was reading magazine. I glazed over him. His beautiful, long brown hair cascaded down his back. His arms flexed through his shirt. And boy did he know how to pull off a pair of jeans. "Elena?" I looked up and Jacob was snapping is fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked dazed.

"Are you okay? You were in La-La Land." He said.

I straighten myself and smiled. "I'm fine. I was in deep thought about a school project." I said. I gave money to the cashier and grabbed my bags and walked out the store. I waited by Jacob's truck. "You forgot your change, Bella." Jacob said. He reached and gave me my change. "Thanks." I said.

He opened my door and then went to his side. "Are you sure your okay?" He asked, while starting his car.

"I'm really okay." I smiled. I pulled on my seatbelt and snuggled against the passenger door.

I stirred and I opened my eyes. I was curled against the seat and the passenger seat of Jacob's truck. I sit up and look around. I see my truck across the seat and see Jacob dispensing gasoline in my truck. I open the door and jump out. "Jake?" I said.

"I'm almost done with the gasoline. You're finally awake." He said. He had his back to me.

"Yeah. How did you get the gasoline?" I asked.

"I paid for it." He said.

"You could have woke me up. How much do I owe you for the gas?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jacob pulled out the gas can nozzle and locked in my cap.

"Jake, tell me. How much?" I said.

"Sorry, ma'am. That is classified information." Jacob leaned up against my truck with his arms folded, looking intimidating.

"You are so lucky I am tired and have a meeting to get to, but this far from over." I said. I stalked over to my driver's side and got in. I started my truck and let the window down.

Jake leaned against my window frame. "Bella, if you just want to see me again, just say so. It's pretty lame to make up a excuse." He moved out of my reach of my swatting hand, while laughing.

"In your dreams!" I said before driving off.

I ran into the house, before I got to wet. "Bella?" Elijah called out.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm late." I said.

Elijah came into the kitchen. "What took you so - ..." Elijah froze up.

"What?" I stopped in the middle of taking off my shoe.

"Why do you smell like a werewolf?" He asked.

"I don't know. The only person I was with was-..." I froze when I thought about Jake.

"What?" Elijah said.

"There was a boy I met the day after I came and I just saw him today. His name is Jake." I said.

"We can discuss this later. You go get refresh, because you reek." He said.

"I can really feel the love." I said sarcastically. Then, a slow smile crept across my face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Elijah questioned.

"You know I feel really down lately. I just really need a hug, you know." I tried to look all innocent. I lunged myself at Elijah and wrapped my arms around him. "Now, we can stink together." I giggled.

"Damn, you! You are lucky you are my child." He said, while wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away and ran up the stairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

After twenty-minutes, I came rushing down to the kitchen. Elijah was standing over the stove, cooking. He was wearing a blazer with a pair jeans with dress shoes. "Look who is looking casual. I thought I would never get you to change out of a suit." I said. I sat down at the table.

"Well, don't get to use to it. I'm very comfortable in my suit, but I have to attempt to blend in this small town. I always lived in the city where suits was very common." He said.

"Elijah, you look fine. Nothing is wrong in being casual. It's not going to kill you." I smiled.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You're a real comedian." Elijah said.

I came around to see what he was cooking. I grabbed a spoon to scoop the meat, but Elijah smacked my hand away. "Ow! What was that for?" I said.

"You will wait until it is done."He said.

I stomped lightly away and back to my seat. Before I got to sit down, the doorbell rang. I stalked towards the door. I opened it and before I could say hello, a tiny, pixie figured jumped in my arms. "Bella, you are okay." Alice said.

"Alice, why are you here so early? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but you still have an hour an half." I moved to the side to let her in. I looked around and no one else is with her.

"I tried to wait with the others, but I had to see for myself to see if you were okay." She said. I lead her to the kitchen, where Elijah was sitting and reading. "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." Alice smiled. She took the seat across from Elijah.

"Alice, it's nice to see you again. And please call me Elijah." Elijah said. I tried to sneak over to the stove. "Bella, step away from the stove." I rolled my eyes and reverse in my steps and took a seat at the table. Then, I realize I wasn't bombarded with questions from Alice about Elijah.

"Elijah, what did you exactly tell Carlisle when ou last spoke to him?" I asked.

"The truth, but he pretty much knew about us. To many vampires, we are a myth." He said.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about Tanya. We never meant for that to happen. I had premoition a little too late, and Edward didn't have enough time to read her mind." She said.

My head whipped up. "Wait, Edward can read minds!" I nearly was screeching. I didn't realize I was gripping the table.

"Calm down, Bella. He can't read your mind or Elijah." Alice explained.

My muscles was slowly relaxing and relief was heaven. Once I collected my thoughts, I was able to speak. "Why do you think that is?" I asked.

"The reason is unknown. At first, we thought you were a shield, but then Elijah came around. It could still be the case, but we don't know." She said.

For the rest of the time, we engaged in conversation. It was nice to at least have someone to talk to, but even more refreshing to have clean slate. I know me and Alice was going to be great friends.

Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Eric, Mike, Ben, and others showed up. I lead them all to the living room, where me and Alice was sitting. I was getting a little antsy in my seat waiting for Edward. A final door bell ring and I leaped out of my seat. I ran over to the door, but I calmed down before I opened it. "Hey, guys! Come in my home." I said. Jasper and Rosalie came in together. I was about to step out onto the porch, until I was in bear hug and being swung around. I couldn't help, but giggle. "Emmett, put me down before throw up my lunch." I laughed. He settled me dow on feet and made sure I was stable.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Emmett scowled, while wagging his pointed finger at me. I straighten my posture and put on my most serious face. "I wouldn't dream of it!" I said.

Emmett exam me over, before smiling. "Okay. I believe you!" He said.

"Good. I wouldn't want to beat you up in front of your family." I heard giggles come from behind me. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice laughing.

"I don't think you are a worthy opponent, Bella!" Emmett said.

"Well, we would have to test that out another time, but we have a English project attack first." I said with a smirk. Emmett pouted before stomping into my house. At that moment, I could see a silver Volvo coming up my drive way. A little smile worked its way onto my face. Edward came to an stop. I trotted of my porch and made my way over to his car. I couldn't help but gawk at him, when he exited the car. He had on fitted black long sleeve v-neck shirt on with dark blue jeans on. He had on black leather dress shoes on. His bronze hair was wind blown and wild.

Everything screamed primal and when I caught his gaze, it almost made me melt right there. I was mentally scolding myself for wearing yoga pants and a white tee.

"Hello, Bella. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Ummm, fine. Good as new. All healed. You?" I said.

"What would be wrong with me?" He asked.

"Well, your girlfriend just tried to kill me less than twenty-four hours ago." I said.

"I'm really sorry about that." Edward said.

"It's not your fault, but its best after she calms down that she stay away from me and my father. He might look poise and fine, but I'm sure he is raging." I said. I leaned against the hood of his car next to him. I folded my arms against my chest, trying to keep from shivering.

Edward went into his car and grabbed onto something. He closed the door and came to stand in front of me. "Your cold." He wrapped his blazer around me. His fingers grazed my skin and it was heaven. Goosebumps covered me everywhere. To make matters worst, he was so close and his scent is intoxicating. I could feel his golden eyes on me, so I looked at him. I felt bare when he was looking at me. Edward was slowly inching towards. I was paralyzed and it felt like an out of body experience.

"How about you two come on. People actually have lives to get back to." Lauren said from inside of the house. Her voice snap me back to reality. Edward stepped back from me. I gave him a nervous smile and he returned the smile.

"We should get in there, before Alice expose the vampire race." Edward said. I gave him a confused look. "Alice is very angry with Lauren." He said. I gave a small nod and walked next to Edward.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**

I enter the house with Edward following closely behind me. I notice the look that Elijah was sending Edward and it wasn't a good one. Edward fell back a couple of places behind me. "Edward,you go ahead to the living room. tell the others I will be in briefly. You guys can start without me." I said, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Yeah. Sure." Edward said. He grazed me while walking from me. That one light touch sent shivers through me. My heart sped up a little. Why am I feeling this way? I shook it off and walked back to the kitchen. Elijah was sitting at the table, reading a book. "Elijah, what was that look you Edward?" I stood against the wooden frame with my arms crossed.

"Well Bella, Edward is trying to court my daughter, while he is committed to another." Elijah spoke casually, without looking up.

"Edward is not trying to court me! Me and him is on the path of friendship." I said.

"Path of friendship does not consist of kissing, especially when is fiancee was out of town. Bella, I ask of you to separate yourself from his situation until he is absolute." Elijah said.

I stepped more into the kitchen. "And if I don't? This is my life, Elijah!" I whispered harshly.

Elijah stepped over to the counter and leaned against it, facing me. His face was emotionless. "Bella, one word: compulsion. I don't want to see you hurt and that means I will do everything in my power to keep that from happening. I know we have a rocky relationship, but that won't keep me from engaging. And not only do he have some things to figure out, but you do too. It was not too long ago that you got out of a situation with the Salvatore Brothers. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are not even ready to move on emotionally nor mentally." Elijah said. He vamped speed over to me and pulled me into his embrace and I reluctantly wrapped my arms around him.

I felt my eyes sting at the mention of Stefan and thinking about them had my stomach in knots. I tried to hold in the tears that dared to fall, but they came nevertheless. I buried my face into Elijah's shoulder and stayed there a moment, before looking up to Elijah. Elijah stepped backwards and grasp my face into his hands. "I don't want to see you rush into anything that you are not ready for, okay?" Elijah said.

He wiped away my strayed tears. I laugh nervously. "Don't you hate when parents is right." I said with a smile. Elijah quickly kissed my forehead. "Go, you have a project." Elijah said. I took a moment to gather myself, then I went to the living room.

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I went to the living room, where my family sat on one side and the human on the other. I took a seat next to Alice, who look normal and poised, was actually seething. "****_She's so lucky I'm a vampire or her face would not be so pretty!" _****Alice said in her head. I smirked at her comment. I kind of wishing for the same thing. Jasper was holding her hand and sending waves of calm to her. I look up in the direction where my name was being said.**

**"Edward is not trying to court me! Me and him is on the path of friendship." Bella said from the kitchen. My stomach sunk when she said that. I don't know why I feel this way, but I wanted to be more than friends. It takes all my restraint from touching her every second. I could hear them moving around.**

**"Path of friendship don't consist of kissing,** **especially when is fiancee was out of town. Bella, I ask of you to separate yourself from his situation until he is absolute." Elijah said. I could hear her father pleading with Bella to stay away from me. I felt annoyed and a little bit of anger poking at me. The one time I actually needed telepathy, it fails me.**

**"And if I don't? This is my life, Elijah!" She calls her father by his name. Odd, but it didn't keep a smile from covering my face. Adore that she has a stubborn streak.**

**"Bella, one word: compulsion." Elijah continued to speak, but I zoned out. Vampires can't use compulsion against another vampire. Well, Elijah is supposedly the beginning species, so I have to make a mental note of that. My ears spiked up when hearing, "... situation with the Salvatore Brothers. Whether you want to admit it or not, you are not even ready to move on emotionally nor mentally." Elijah said. Salvatore Brothers? I know I was being irrational, but jealously and anger risen in me. Jasper gave me a unknowing look, but Rosalie was smirking coldly. ****_"It seems the vampire princess is taken. Too bad, Eddie! You might as well abandon the harlot! I don't need to be a empathy or telepathy to read that situation." _****Rosalie thought with spite. **

**My anger was reaching a boiling point, until I felt happy waves rush over me. I look to Jasper and smiled at him. Then, Alice grabbed my hand, so I was able to manage, but it didn't stop me from glaring at Rosalie.**

**"So Edward, who are you going with to the Fall Formal with?" Lauren asked out of nowhere. She was fiddling with her hair, while attempting to look at me seductively. Like I said, 'attempt'.**

_**"Really, Lauren! Ask the freak out!" **_**Mike thought.**

_**"Oh, please! Like Edward will ever go to a dance with you!" **_**Jessica thought.**

**A lot of thoughts rushed my mind and I was about to answer, but Alice cut me off. "Why, Lauren? It wouldn't benefit you, since you have yet another boy toy." Alice looked over to Mike. "I'm pretty sure Mikey over there is satisfying all your needs for you perfectly." Alice quirking her eyebrow at Lauren.**

**Jessica stood up with lightning speed and crossed her arms. At that very moment, Bella comes in the living room. "What does Alice mean by that? Lauren? Mike?" She tapped her foot and scowled at them. Angela moved herself away from the tension and by Bella.**

**"Really, Jessica! You're going to believe that pip squeak over me! Your best friend!" Lauren exclaimed. She tried to play it off, but her heart was racing.**

**"Me being your best friend gives me a reason to believe her!" Jessica hissed.**

**Lauren's eyes widen with shock. "Jessica, did you just call me a slut?!" Lauren screech.**

**"If the shoe fits..." Jessica rolled her eyes. Mike took the lead and went over to Jessica.**

**"Jessica, nothing happened between Lauren and I!" Mike pleaded. I look over and Ben and Eric was snickering. Immature little boys! Then, I glanced over to my side and see Emmett so engrossed in the tryst. I have never seen him so focus, unless it was video games.**

**"Guys, how about everyone calm down and lets take a breath." Bella stepped in.**

**"NO!" Emmett yelled out. Everyone turned to look at him. "I think these nice young ladies should let their anger out." Emmett said.**

**The real interpretation... ****_"GIRL FIGHT! GIRL FIGHT! THAT WILL BE SOOO HOT!"_**** Emmett thought. What a sleaze! Bella looked at him puzzled, but then her face lighten with realization. She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Lets all ignore Emmett and get back to the situation at hand." Bella said.**

_**"No fair!" **_**Emmett thought, while giving a pouty face. Rosalie was next to him, glaring.**

**"Look, I don't care about your love triangle and I'm pretty sure others don't care either." Bella said.**

**"Speak for yourself." Emmett mumbled. Rosalie reached over and smacked upside the head. Jasper, Alice, and I laughed. Bella coughed and we cease the laughter.**

**"Like I was saying, we came here to do a project, not to do couple therapy." Bella continued to say.**

**Jessica grabbed her bag and stormed past Jessica. Mike followed closely behind her. "I'm sorry guys, but she's my ride. See you at school." Angela grabbed her bag and gave a quick hug to Bella and left.**

**"She's such a drama queen!" Lauren scoffed. Bella was about to reply, once again, Alice interrupted.**

**"How can you say that when she is your best friend?" Alice growled.**

**"I don't see how this concerns you!" Lauren said sternly.**

**"You know what I'm done with this! Lauren, I would like you to leave my house." Bella crossed her arms.**

**Lauren looked around, before getting up. She grabbed her bag and huffed. "Trust me, I don't want to be in a 5ft vicinity with weirdo and that freak she calls a boyfriend." Lauren scoffed, with a flip of the hair. Alice jumped, but I retrieved her before she got her hands on Lauren. **

**"Alice, calm yourself. It is not worth it. You are better than her." I told Alice, but she just wiggled in my arms. Lauren smirked at the scene. If she only knew what Alice was, she would be extremely terrified. Lauren started to walk off, but Bella swung her around and smacked her against her face. Everyone went still and stared at Bella. Even Alice stopped squirming. Elijah came into the living room, drenched from the rain. "What is going on?" He questioned.**

**"There is one thing I can stand and that is a bully. You think you are above everyone else, but reality check, you are not! I want you out my house, before I rearrange your face!" Bella growled. Her stance was dangerous, dark. She was another person. A person that was full of hurt and trauma. I noticed that most of our group slipped away. It only left Ben, Eric, Lauren, my family, and I.**

**"You're going to pay for that!" Lauren said, glaring at Bella.**

**Lauren flinched away when Bella was about to strike her again, but Elijah was behind her, pinning arms to her side. "Young lady, it is time for you to go." Elijah remarked. With one more look, Lauren stomping off with Ben and Eric right on her coat tail.**

**After we heard the door slammed shut, Elijah released Bella. "Are you okay?" Elijah asked, but Bella remained silent. Everyone was silent. I looked into Bella's eyes and they were teary. She had a million emotions flicker across her face. She was bare and saw her in a new light. Bella was damaged and torn down and everything told me to go to her and hold her. I want to fix every problem and tell her everything will be fine. Alice went to touch her, but Bella flinched away. Alice looked hurt, but she step away and stood behind me with her head held low. Bella flashed Alice a apologetic look, before running out the room. We all heard the front door slam. **

**Alice looked up to Elijah and asked, "Was it something I did?" **

**Elijah stepped up and rubbed Alice's shoulder reassuringly. "No, Alice. Bella is going through a lot of transitions right now. She will be fine after I talk to her." Elijah explained.**

**Alice lighten up and said, "Come on, guys. It will be best if we did this another time." Alice said.**

**"That would be good, Alice." I exclaimed. I wanted to go find Bella and try to offer comfort.**

_**COMMENT. REVIEW. SHARE. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ELENA. UNTIL NEXT TIME...**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT OR TVD CHARACTERS.**

**ELENA'S/BELLA'S POV**  
** I didn't know where I was going but I had to leave my house. I was speeding down the back roads, but I eventually slowed down because it was heavily raining. I noticed it was a diner up ahead and decided to turn into the parking lot. I dash out of my truck and ran into the diner. I swiped away the hair that was matted to my face. I walked over to the counter and took a seat. A black woman with her natural hair came over to me, bearing a smile. "Hello, my name is Jeanine. what can I do for you today?" Jeanine said.**

**"Ummmm, I was wondering could i see the menu first?" I asked.**

**Jeanine displayed a warm genuine smile while reaching down and grabbing a menu. "You must be new here. usually, everyone knows what they want without the menu." Jeanine handed me the menu and went to handle other customers.**

**After looking at the menu for a few minutes, I decided. I caught Jeanine's attention and she strutted over. "So, what can I get you?" She asked with her pad out.**

**"Cheese fries with a side salad. A bacon cheeseburger with a coke. No tomatoes, please. Thank you." I said. I gave back the menu to Jeanine and she walked away again. My eyes glanced around the diner and it was cute and warm. Unlike the Mystic Grill, I haven't gotten my heart broken, life threaten, or received bad news. It was new and gracious feeling. I look at the corner booth and Sheriff Swan was there, giving his order to Jeanine. He was scratching at his mustache as he stared down the ketchup bottle. I observed him for a while and he had that familiar look on his face that usually see on myself. Sadness. Pain. Anger. Regret. Most importantly, lost. I got up from my seat and walked over to his booth. "Sheriff Swan." I said. **

**He looked up and smiled, which didn't quite meet his eyes. "Miss Swan, its nice to see you again. Why are you out so late on a school night?" He asked. **

**I looked up at the clock and frowned. "It's only 7:36 p.m. That's not really late." I gestured to the seat across from him and said, "Mind if I join you?" I asked.**

**"No, not at all. Sit." Charlie said.**

**I slid in the booth, sitting across from him. "You look like you needed company. You seem a little sad, so I came to cheer you up." I said with a smile. I noticed he was a little uncomfortable. "So Sheriff Swan, how long have you been Sheriff of Forks?" I asked. I slid out of my jacket and leaned against the backboard of the booth.**

**"I've been Sheriff of Forks about ten years now. Bella, how old are you?" Charlie asked. I didn't get a chance to answer, because Jeanine came over with our plates. She looked over to me with a curious look. "You know ole' Charlie, darling?" She asked.**

**"Oh, yeah. We met on my second day here in Forks. We were at the grocery store. I saving him from the fruit." I laughed and she chuckled.**

**"I'm not incompetent. I was managing." Charlie said with mock anger.**

**"Not where I was looking from. You were fluster, but it was very amusing. It reminded me of my ..." I halted when I realized what I was about to say. Charlie and Jeanine gave me a questioning look. I had to divert this conversation or this will be one way train to Cryville. I gave a mock and smile and said, "Ummmm Jeanine, this food looks great." I plucked a cheese fry from my plate and tossed it in my mouth. I could feel their eyes on me. " Okay, well you guys enjoy the food. "Jeanine said before waltzing off. **

**"So, why are you out late on a school night?" Charlie questioned.**

**"Before I answer that question let me answer your first one. I'm seventeen years old. Now, the current question." I paused to think about my answer. I can't really say I bitch slapped someone and threaten them, so I went with the classic. "I was being suffocated in my own home. My father and I had a fight and I stormed out." I explained as I looked up from my burger and smiled. "So Sheriff Swan, why are you here out on a work night?" I said sarcastically.**

**"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Charlie said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, eating. **

**I looked down to Charlie's left hand and saw a wedding band. "Sheriff Swan, are you married?" I asked and Charlie froze and pain clouded his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm being intrusive. You don't have to answer that." I said. Stupid! The last thing I wanted to do was upset him.**

**"No, that's okay. I lost my wife, along with my daughter, Ella, in a car accident." Charlie gruffed out. He slid his plate away from himself.**

**"I'm sorry for your lost. I know exactly how you feel. My mom died after her car ran off a bridge. She drowned. Year and half later, my younger brother died in a house fire. That's when my father and I left Phoenix." I said. Wow, I lost my appetite. I was pulling back my own tears. Damn tears!**

**"I'm sorry. No one should go through that." Charlie said. He rested his elbows on the table.**

**"I try not to think about it. Especially, my mother's accident, because I'm the lone survivor of it. Just thinking about it cause physical knots to my body." An involuntary shiver went through my body. I was rapidly tapping my foot, trying to refocus my tears. Charlie reached over and took my hand. He squeezed my hand with comfort before letting go.**

** For about an hour, Charlie and I just talked. It was a big relief to talk to someone who just understands. On the bright side, I wasn't a crying mess. We finally got up and Charlie walked me to my truck. He was so ...fatherly. It was a nice feeling. "Are you sure you are going to get home safe?" Charlie questioned. I can see he was hesitating.**

**"Sheriff Swan, I will be fine. I promise." I said. Before I could stop myself, I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. I stepped back and saw the apparent shock that resided on his face. "Sorry. Hugs always bring comfort and it look like you needed one, Sheriff Swan." I said. I turned around and walked towards my truck. I mentally slapped myself and winced at stupidness.**

**"Ummmm, Bella." Charlie said.**

**I turned around and saw Charlie near his patrol car. "Yes?" I said.**

** Charlie hesitated for moment before saying, "Thank you for that." He gave me a quick nod and I went to my truck and unlocked my door. "Oh, one more thing! You can call me Charlie if you want." He said.**

**"Okay." I flashed a quick smile and got in my truck. I pulled out the parking lot and drove towards home.**

** I was half-way home and blasting my music. I looked up ahead and saw a figure standing in the road. This brings back memories. Even from a far, I knew who awaited me. Her eyes were no longer golden, but raging bull red. Her honey blonde hair whilst away in the wind. Tanya was waiting for me. I know most people is going to call me stupid for doing this, but I slowed to a stop. She was still as a statue. Human Elenawould've been terrified to even stare at this creature. I put my car in park and slid out, while keeping my eyes on her. **

** I slammed my car door shut and walked to the front. "You must have a death wish, Tanya. I would have thought you would have stayed hidden for a little while." I said.**

** Tanya started to pace from left to right. "I could say the same thing about you, little girl. Edward is mine!" Tanya growled the last part.**

** I rolled my eyes and huffed. "I never said he wasn't. Our little tryst started when you staked my father, then tried to kill me." I disputed angrily.**

**"You don't seem to upset about your father's untimely demise." Tanya smirked. Why do every woman that is trying to kill me have that particular smile.**

** I was about to say he is still alive, but I chose to keep quiet. "I'm very resilient, Tanya. The one thing I don't understand is that you tried to kill me over a kiss. It's quite obvious he told you, but I don't understand. I can comprehend that you would try to kick my ass, but death seems a tad bit much." I said.**

** Before she could answer, both of heads snapped up in the same direction. I could hear vampires coming, from my right, this way. "I didn't come to chat it up with you, but send a message." Tanya glared.**

**"And what will that message be?" I said. Tanya was in front of me in a blink of an eye. I tried to block myself, but I was to late. Tanya jabbed a stake inside of me. It wasn't directly in my heart, but it was pretty close. Tanya held me up as she broke broke the stake inside of me. **

**"One by One." Tanya whispered, before disappearing. I dropped to the ground and laid on my side. I knew something else was wrong, but couldn't keep consciousness. The last thing I heard was my name being called.**

EDWARD'S POV

After my family convinced me to come home with them and give Bella some space, I just sat in my room, reading a book and listening to music. "Come in, Alice. Stop pacing outside my door." I said without looking up from my book. My doors swings open and Alice comes in.

"How are you?" Alice asked. She came over to sit with me. I closed my book and looked up at her. I tried to read her mind, but she was singing in it.

"What are you hiding, Alice? Is it about Bella?" I could feel the anxiety roll off of me.

"Calm down, worry wart. It's a surprise." Alice paused for a moment. "Why do you think Bella ran off like that? I hope she don't feel guilty about smacking that smile off that She-Devil. We both know it was loooonnnnggg overdue." Alice commented. She snuggled her legs under her small body.

I tried to past the time, but that what's been on my mind every since left her home. "It could be for many reasons, but we won't know until she tells us. Alice, where is everybody?" I could only hear Carlisle and Esme downstairs.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went hunting. Edward, Rosalie has been acting weird lately. Do you know why?" Alice leaned in.

"Rosalie has been blocking me out of her mind from me." I said. I got up and started to pace the room.

"Same for Jasper. He says its like she turned off her emotions, but we know that's not true." Alice said.

"ALICE, COME HERE RIGHT NOW! I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE IS A NEAR $200,000 DOLLAR BILL FROM SHOPPING!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

Without looking at Alice, I knew she was wincing. "You know Edward, you should go sweet talk Esme for me." Alice tried to put on the puppy dog eyes.

I had to laugh. "I rather face the Volturi than Esme's wrath. You are on your own, my dear sister." I couldn't hide my smirk that was forming on my face.

She jumped up and cross her arms and mocked being angry. "What about brotherly love?" She asked.

I walked over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. "My dear, sweet Alice I will always love you, but-" I paused for dramatic effect.

"But what?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"But I don't love you enough to endure the lecture that is coming your way." I said.

At that moment, Esme waltz into my room. Esme glared at Alice and it made me and Alice shrink a little. "Young lady, I want you downstairs right now. Obviously, you didn't learn your lesson from the last time." Esme said sternly. It's very rare for Esme to get mad, but when she does, you better watch out. I shoved Alice towards Esme. "Now. Now. Now. Alice, you don't want to keep our mother waiting." I smirked. Alice groaned and walked after Esme, who exited the room, but not before she stuck out her tongue at me.

_"You will pay for that later!" _Alice thought.

I was once again in my room alone. I walked over to my window and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night sky. The stars and the moon was shining bright. It was mesmerizing. I gather up some books and jumped out my window. I vamped speed through the forest. It is not a day go by when I don't curse my existence, but I try to take joy in the little moments. Vamp speeding is such exhilarating experience. The weight on my shoulders has some how been lifted and I'm at peace.

I slowed down when I neared the field. I have to say this is the most beautiful spot in Forks. It's more whimsical at night when the stars and the moon is lit. I was headed to middle, but stopped when I heard someone coming.

_"Maybe he changed his mind."_ My body tensed when I heard Tanya's thought's rang out to me.

"Tanya, come out. I can hear you." I said. I looked across the clearing and saw her stalking out. Her honey blonde curls dangled past her shoulders, but that didn't catch my attention a much as her blood red eyes. "Tanya, what did you do? Please, tell me you didn't -"

"Kill someone? I quite certainly did, darling and not just someone, but someones." I could see her gleaming smirk from all the way from over here.

"You are not the woman I came to care about, Tanya. HOW COULD YOU KILL INNOCENT PEOPLE?" I yelled.

In a blink of an eye, Tanya was a few feet away. Her eyes were deadly. "HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME? I'VE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING WITH YOU! THIS CHILD BEEN HERE FOR A FEW DAYS AND YOU DROP EVERYTHING FOR HER!" Tanya grabbed her hair and paced.

"Tanya, would you rather have me have conflicted feelings when I married you? I cant control how I feel about Bella. I didn't ask for this nor did I choose it, but it happened Tanya! This was not easy for either of us, but I've seen no other way. I had to be man about this and do the right thing." I huffed.

Tanya stopped in the middle of her strides and glared at me. She moved a little closer. "I cant control the outcome. My actions is not my owns and I'm glad to be sharing them with you, my love." Tanya started to back away, while keeping her eyes on me.

"TANYA, IF YOU HURT BELLA IN ANYWAY AGAIN, THERE IS NO GOING BACK. I WILL KILL YOU, TANYA OR PERISH!" I yelled out to her. Tanya vamped speed out of sight, but her spiteful laugh echoed in my ears.

I decided to walk back to my house. I don't want to be bombarded with questions by a certain pixie. Maybe I should go after. Millions of questions flashed through my mind. After so many decades of being alone took a toll on me. I'm happy for my family to have an significant other, but it can be depressing. I always believed it was my punishment for the death I left a trail of. My guilt is very present to this day, but I managed the best I can. I remember very vividly when I met Tanya.

_Flashback_  
_ I was coming from one of my personal trips and ready to come home. It was 1983 and family migrated to Alaska. Ice and snow glazed everything in its path. It is one sight everyone should see once in their lifetime. I exited the airplane, then went to the terminal, knowing Alice was waiting for me. I could hear her thoughts way before I spotted her._  
_"Yayyyyyyy! He's here!" She squealed. I was about to turn around, but Alice almost took me down with her hug. _

_"WHOA! Alice, you could have at least waited for me to put my bags down." I said. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around. I set her back down on her feet and stepped away. "Are we surprising Esme again?" I asked. She smirked and darted off towards the car. "I suppose so." I mumbled._

_ After twenty minutes of driving and talking. We made it to the house. It was a four story house that was covered with Oak Cherry wood that hid the brick. Each story has a balcony. It had a wrap around porch. The first floor was nothing but glass that outlook the forest. I looked around and we was definitely in the rural area. There were trees surrounding our home. I was about to speak, but Alice clamped my mouth shut and whispered, "No talking!" I nodded my head and she let go and got out. I grabbed my personal bag and exited the car. The wintry wind was refreshing, but had no affect on me. _

_ I followed Alice onto the porch and waited for her to unlock the door. The warm air came breezing out, fighting for control. I step in and Alice closed the door behind me. "Carlisle, hand me the angel to put on the top of the Christmas tree, darling." I heard Esme from the door. I followed Alice to the sitting room. I stood in the doorway and saw Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch and Jasper was somewhere in the house. There were five others I never met before, but they were fellow 'vegetarians' . Esme was on the stepping stool, placing the angel with Carlisle behind her. "Guys, I'm home with a guess." Alice rang out. Everyone eyes turned to face us._

_"Edward!" Esme gasped. Esme climbed down the stepping stool and ran over to me and locked me in a hug. "Hi Esme, I'm home."I said._

_"Welcome home, darling. My Christmas wish came true." Esme whispered._  
_ Esme didn't let me go for awhile as if I was going to slip away._

_ After a warming welcome home, I got acquainted with the Denali Clan, the mysterious group. Tanya is the head of the group and she have two sisters, Kate and Irina. There are two more members, Carmen and Eleazar. We talked for a while, then Alice showed me to my room. "I hope the room is big and comfortable enough." She said._  
_ "_  
_Alice, vampires don't get 'comfortable'." I said absent mindly._

_"Edward, don't leave again. Its just not hard for Esme, but for everyone. I know how you feel, but you cant keep running away." Alice said._

_ I put mt bags down next to my dresser and turned to face her. "Alice, I highly doubt you know how i feel, especially the rest of the family with the exception of Jasper. I'm glad everyone have their mates, Alice, but its agonizing to watch." I said with malice. I turned around and started to unpack._

_"Edward-..." I cut her off._

_"Alice, I don't feel like talking to you about this. So please go back downstairs and join the family." I said. She lingered for a few moments before leaving._

_ I finished setting up my room, so I put on my coat and slipped out my window. I looked around and you could see snow for miles. The snow was soft and light. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I turned around and saw Tanya standing on the porch. She had a long, cream wool coat wrapped around her, even though temperature didn't effect her one bit. _  
_"Yeah, it is. I was admiring the view on the way here. So, how are you enjoying Christmas?" I said. I walked to the edge of the porch._

_ Tanya smiled. "Well, it is nice to spend it with other than usual people I spend it with, not that I'm complaining. Yours?" She asked._

_"As well as it can go." I said._

_"You just came home to a family you haven't seen for ten years. Why are you out here?" Tanya asked. She travelled over to the porch swing and sat down._

_"I guess I need time to adjust. It is quite overwhelming for me." I said._

_"You can't fool me. I know how it is to be around happy couples. It's really depressing." Tanya said._

_"You too?" I laughed._

_Tanya smirked and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you get use to it after a while." I can see that she was sad._

_"I kind of gave up on true love for me." I went over and sat next to her._

_"Same here. I want it to happen, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for it. I'm putting my faith in meeting a man and go through the whole dating process and fall in love naturally." Tanya said._

_Something she said struck a cord within myself and hope thrived in me once more. "I never really thought about it that way." I said._

_ We talked for hours, before I walked her home. "Tanya, I really enjoyed myself tonight. You were very enlightening." I said. I walked her all the way to the door._

_"Same here, Edward. I hope you stick around." Tanya said. Surprisingly, she kissed me on the cheek and smiled. "Goodnight." She said before disappearing into her house._

_Flashback Ends_

I was a few yards out from the when I saw Elijah running into my house frantically. A few seconds later, the smell of blood stung my nose. It asn't the fact it was blood lingering heavily in the air, but it carried Bella's scent. I vamp speed, until I was in front of the house and saw trails of blood protruding into my house.

I walked into my house and it was like time slowed down. I could hear voices, but they were drowning out. I couldn't pull my attention long enough to stop staring at the blood, because it was so much. I followed the trail blood all the way to Carlisle's office. I hear commotion from the other side. I pushed the door open and as the entrance got bigger, I hear Carlisle say, "I'm sorry Elijah, but Bella is dying.

COMMENT AND SHARE!


End file.
